


Shackled Babe

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Loki Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), loki marvel
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: After the events of infinity war and end game, both Loki and Thor seek a new realm to rebuild Asgard for it’s people and remember Odin telling them of a kingdom in the realm of Alfheim that was once ruled by a generous light elf by the name of Lyall who fell out of favor to have the throne handed to another but it should be a safe place to rebuild. As always, Odin only tells the part he wants you to hear, no one mentioned the real reason he hated Lyall and imprisoned him to leave his wife, only daughter and sons to fend the kingdom from the newest ruler who slaughtered the royal family, imprisoned the queen and treated she and the daughter as slaves until they escaped. Leaving the princess alone in a realm filled with mercenaries with nothing to keep her safe but her own wits, elemental powers and a dragon. We will start at the beginning of the princesses life.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Birth

It was an occasion to celebrate, one that should have the Bifrost a welcomed sight when it touched down on Alfheim, the All-father escorted by Einherjar while the announcement was heard through the halls of the castle that made blood run cold as mother gripped tight to the little newborn only minutes old. A girl, the Norns had graced them with a little girl despite the numerous sons bore before her, and sons that had never warranted a visit from the All-father to their realm like it had now.

The queen mother, tall, robust for a woman with sweat damp white locks gripped tightly to the bundle as she looked up to her husband the elvish king who sat with her on the mattress, with worried grey eyes that had lost their silver shimmer due labor but seemed to have taken up in the little creatures shimmering sea green eyes she clung to. The king looking at her restlessly with bright amber orbs, for her to be a Norn, the birth had taken a lot out of his wife, having sat with her and helped her through it, hand carding through sweat stiffening hair as he told her it was to be OK while the maid rushed in to shut the door behind her.

Both sets of eyes fell on the faithful servant that rushed to their sides as the king stood at the bedside while his wife was barely able to hold herself up if it wasn’t for the pillows, a slight bow before she began to explain.

“The All-father is requesting you meet with him in the throne room, both of you,” she spoke quietly, the tall hand maiden looked nervously to the queen who had just given birth and looked to pale and weak for any company, it was odd for this to affect a Norn, having helped the child into the realm herself, it could only mean her powers passed to the newborn that slept easily now.

“Astrid has just given birth! You tell that sorry bastard that he will meet with me and like it,” Lyall’ voice boomed as the queen mustered the energy to lay a hand on his leather clad arm, the elf king turning to look over the weak Norn, laying his own over the one on his arm, worry in his eyes having feared he had almost lost his wife, his queen.

“If you do not show, both of you, his herald claimed it would be treason and… sire, he is demanding to see the princess, he called her by name even,” the maid spoke halfheartedly, they knew she was afraid for the both of them, no one wanted the wrath of Odin, especially not now, not that they teetered on the edge with the king since Astrid chose Lyall over Odin all those centuries ago, an albatross hanging around their necks and now with a daughter…

“Lyall, calm and help me up,” the queen whispered to the king who got ready to argue but knew better as he and the maid sat about helping her to get up, an angry growl having the king lift the queen into his arms to carry her and the child down the back corridor into the throne room to take a seat and wait for Odin who took his time with entering.

The elf guard standing at attention in golden leather and silver armor the instant the large oaken doors opened to the bright marble throne room that in all honesty dwarfed the halls of Asgard but no one would dare speak of it The fair skinned elf king on his throne next to his queen who looked pale, worn but holding herself up with the squeaking princess in her arms both the monarchs thrones equal to one another just as they were.

All eyes falling on the pompous All-father and the golden guard that entered, noting once again Frigga did not accompany him, only Odin and the guard. The arrogant bastard smiling a deadly smile at Lyall while his one eye sparkled the instant it feel on the fur bundle in the queens arms that was growing restless by the minute as Astrid locked gazes with Odin.

“I have been told that after 9 sons you have been gifted a daughter,” Odin began, ah, of course he would get straight to the point of his visit once he neared the bottom of the small dais.

“It appears the Norns answered our prayers, how fairs Frigga? Loki? Thor,” Astrid spoke, her voice kind but holding a hate filled edge to it, how dare he ask of the princess like she was stock.

“I am not here to discuss…,” Odin began as he stepped up the dais, keeping a level gaze on the two as he climbed to stop before them but Lyall stood protectively by Astrid and the baby, hand on his sword, the sword of Alfheim that protected the realm from danger.

“You may be the All-father, but, you will not come into my realm and order my wife like a slave for your amusement or speak of my daughter like livestock! State your business and leave,” Lyall snarled out, the babe letting out a cry at the sudden noise around her as the queen pulled her tighter to bounce her gently.

“Don’t you dare forget your place King Lyall! _I can_ and _I will_ take your throne in a heartbeat,” Odin growled through clenched teeth the guard pressuring Lyall’s own to stand down as the two gods stood ready to fight the tension becoming overbearing.

“Enough! Please state your business and leave,” came Astrid’s weak plea, both looking down to note the queen was not faring well as the little creature sniveled and whimpered.

“Very well,” Odin began after a long pause, looking between the two as he began to speak. “When the princess is 11, I will return for her so that she may be raised on Asgard and will be married to one of my sons which will be determined at that time. When it is arranged, you two as well as your sons will be granted entrance into Asgard to witness the union at which point our kingdoms will be joined…,” Odin spoke hotly to the two, horror taking over the queens features as she pulled the whimpering babe closer to her laying pale forehead to the newborns for a second before rage over took her, standing to shaky legs to stand up to Odin.

Astrid was almost as tall as Odin, and where she found the strength she wasn’t sure but was sure it had a lot to do with the babe in her arms. The throne room doors slamming open which herald the approach of their sons, ranging in age from 180-1,000 years old, the oldest at the front, known for his protectiveness of his siblings as they easily pushed past the Einherjar.

“You will not come here and barter for my child as if she is livestock! She is not a sacrifice nor a way to join the realms,” Astrid fumed as the little infant squeaked at the sudden raising of voices, loud cursing of her brothers as they where forcefully thrown to the marble floor.

The Norn, the fate that was the queen of Alfheim staring down into the All-Father’s one eye with a fury unseen, Odin could see the silver glint had left her eye and took the opportunity to look down at the bundle she held the little babes head covered by the fur.

“YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR RISK THE LIFE OF YOUR SONS, AND YOUR HUSBAND, DEAR NORN,” Odin bellowed in the woman’s face, a gauntleted hand slipping under the bundle to pull it away, Einherjar jerking Lyall back to force him into the seat as the queen reached for the small princess but fell to the floor as Odin stepped back to unwrap the bundle to look it over.

Unceremoniously the All-father pulled the fur from the newborn that wiggled, small, delicate limbs furling and unfurling as the new life attempted to understand what the chaos around her was, the screeching of guards, the clank of armor the pleading of her mother and now the cold air skating across soft flesh as she looked up to the one eyed of the man that held her.

The princess was a small creature, the babe looked fragile, but then again it was female, he had been used to males. Thor and Loki both where very chunky when they were this size, the large sea green orbs of the small creature held the silver of her mothers eyes and made him smile wickedly. Without regards to the chaos that boiled around him, he checked the child over for blemish, any weakness, anything that would denote her to be locked away but found none as well as reassured that Astrid had finally bore a daughter.

“Please,” a plea got the All-fathers attention, one he had never heard from the one that uttered it, wrapping the little creature back in the warm furs as she squeaked out her protest of being cold, Odin pulling the bundle tight to his armor as he looked to Astrid who was being helped up by her maid.

“Don’t, please,” was all the distraught queen could muster as she reached for the bundle, begging in her eyes as he finally handed the princess back, the maid getting the queen seated so she didn’t collapse as she began to grow weaker, paler, the chaos calming for the moment.

“She is a healthy child, it appears she will inherent your seidr, possibly be able to wield the elements as you,” Odin assessed, taking a step closer and signaling the release of the king, his sons and his guard, everyone in shock as the All-father took a knee in front of Astrid who held tightly to the calming bundle that she held to her neck feeling a soft nuzzle.

“Do not punish her for my slights against you. Do not take my only daughter to satisfy your need to have me in one way or another. I will go to Asgard with you, rot in the dungeon, do what you will to me for what I have done to cause this wrath to be placed on this child, it is my burden not hers,” the queen spoke stoically tears rimming her eyes but not letting any fall.

“I am afraid it is to late queen Astrid, for this outburst I will be back in 5 years’ time to take her,” he began solemnly an up roar beginning. “Another outburst like the first and I take her in a years’ time, that is long enough to wean the child. Is that understood,” Odin growled loudly over his shoulder to the snarling guard and elves before looking back to Astrid who clung even tighter, the maid at her side trying to keep the queen from losing all calm.

“Please Odin, do not do this,” the queens voice shook, all resolve gone, this was a plead for the life of her child as a tear slid free to fall to the disheveled robe she wore.

“It is already arranged, a treaty drawn up that you two will sign, and should you hide the child when I come for her in 5 years’ time then you will renounce the realm, the throne, all royal ties, as well as your lives,” Odin explained getting to his feet as a golden warrior made his way up the steps a gilded board in hand that held a contract with a quill ready for to be signed.

The two royals reluctant but they feared for their kingdom and the short time they had with their daughter. Both signing the treaty with their rune, hoping it was all that was needed but the All-father reached out a hand to the little bundle once again and hinting to the little creatures hand that fisted the fur.

“Her blood is needed to bind her to the contract,” was all Odin spoke as the queens shaky hands took the small fist in hers to unfurl it to present a small finger to a golden needle, the prick having the little princess crying out.

Crimson red pooled on the tip of the little digit that the queen held to unsteadily, the contract moved to catch the small drop for a flicker of gold light to burn across the bottom of the contract under the king and queens signature to form the princesses name in ruins, Y/N Astriddottir. A quick gaze to the bottom of the contract had Astrid noting the place for four more signatures, knowing they were for Odin, Frigga and their sons, both who were 6 centuries older than the new born she held in her arms.

The contract jerked away, for a gold light to encircle the little babes wrist in sparkling gold seidr that carried the ruins of the royal family of Asgard, making the king and queen look up to Odin in question it was obvious it didn’t affect her like the prick, but it was concerning since it looked like thin shackles.

“In case you decide to hide her when I come for her the spell will make her easy to find. I expect her raised like a true lady, I want her seen and not heard,” Odin responded coldly before handing the contract off to the guard and leaving the throne room in utter shock of the events that had just transpired.

Astrid couldn’t help but to look down at the little bundle that was cooing to her looking up at her mother, alert for a new born but most of their kind were. Elves and Norns seemed to mature quick after birth, maybe due to survival unlike the mortals who seemed so fragile. The queen trying to ignore the sparkling gold bands around the little wrist, choosing to focus on the bright sea green orbs that swirled with silver, a quiet coo and smile as the king laid his hand on his wife’s shoulder to get the attention of the haggard queen.

“We will find a way to remove this,” the king spoke quietly as their sons came to stand with them, dressed in leathers and knowing they had come from fighting on the opposite side of the realm, a group of mercenaries had been working it’s way to the palace in efforts to take it but had been easily beaten back.

“It’s not that simple Lyall,” was all Astrid could speak as one of their older sons kneeled before her to look over his sister, little sea green orbs sparkling as she looked at him, hands curling to tight fists as she studied him, alert for one so small, but if she held their mothers gift then it made sense.

“Hello sister,” the honey eyed man spoke, looking at the princess with a smile, hand reaching out to allow her to take his finger and hold it tight, pulling at it cooing. “We will raise you like a warrior, so you know how to fight. That way the princes have their hands full,” he, Arrow, spoke as he looked up to his mother who smiled at him.

“Arrow is right, we will teach her to fight. If Odin wants to throw his weight around then we will see to it he has his handful,” the oldest, Fitch, spoke up, standing next to his father who was slightly shorter than the fair skinned warrior, bright blue orbs studying at his mother and sister that was now voicing hunger.

“Let’s get your mother back to our quarters, this day has taken it’s toll on all of us,” the king sighed out, not hesitating to lift the queen and babe into his arms to carry back to bed.

On the walk back Lyall nuzzled at the top of Astrid’s head as he looked down at the upset bundle that was clearly ready for her first feeding, his heart breaking as he saw the golden seidr that shackled their daughter to royalty of Asgard, Norns who was she to be wed to.

“We will teach her to be a fighter, and we will find a way to free her,” the king now spoke, knowing they should do as commanded but the small life nestled in his wife’s arms didn’t deserve to be punished for a slight imagined by a scorned lover.


	2. Scales and Treaties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here meet a new ally as well as find out what both Loki and Thor thinks of the arrangement.

It was quiet in the king and queens quarters despite the fact the princess was only a day old. The sun rising on the tired queen who laid in bed with the princess at her side, having fallen asleep while feeding the baby, the maid trying to help right the queen as the king entered.

Lyall had been gone since he laid the queen in bed the moment Odin left, not a word spoken as he rushed out with their sons on his heels. A few moments later, the sound of a hunting party leaving the courtyard had the queen worried Lyall had finally lost his calm. When it came to Odin it had been hard to keep calm, Astrid having laid awake all night only to fall asleep in exhaustion.

“Your king has returned my queen,” the maid spoke softly, helping the tired Norn sit. The maid holding the little princess in her arms as the queen woke. The distraught queen crying for the child to be given to her as gaze fell on her husband who she reached out to as well.

The king took a seat as she pulled him to the mattress, falling into the man as she tried to hold back the sobs, clinging to the sleeping newborn. The scent of the man’s leathers making the queen realize where he had gone in the night. He smelled slightly of sulfur, burnt hide, scorched earth and dank caverns. Pushing away to look up into his eyes to realize he was holding a moving bundle in his coat that made a faint chirping noise.

“We need to hurry. Lay her in the bassinet,” the king informed the queen, the maid quick to respond to lay the basket next to Astrid. With tear filled eyes the queen laid the little creature in the basket as the king removed a dragon scale bag from his coat that jumped in his hands, the bag letting out another chirping growl.

Without waiting, the king laid the bag in the bassinet and allowed it to open itself. The tiny creature inside scurrying out and under the princesses little gown. It nestled in her side, ruffling the linen to make itself comfortable and letting out contented chirps and squeaks.

“Husband! What have you found? It will hurt her,” the queen worried, reaching into the basket to jerk the scaly tale that slid out from the linen, but it chittered at her from its hiding place. The little bronze colored winged lizard scurrying out to lay on the little babes chest, making noise that was to be a loud, vicious growl, but sounded like a mouse. After its vicious attempt, it turned to nuzzle it’s buttery soft muzzle under the princesses soft chin before curling lightly on her chest, falling asleep.

“He just imprinted on our princess and will protect her till his last breath,” the king smiled as the brownish green dragon unfolded new, soft leather wings over the little babe as if the small expanses of leather would protect the princess.

“He fits in the palm of my hand husband. How will he protect her,” Astrid began, daring to reach a finger out to stroke along the little creatures back and swearing it purred.

“He will grow with her. And before you ask, I retrieved him from a mercenary that was selling him after having killed his mother. He was to be sold for a spell that would have killed him. I made sure he seen no one the entire ride back so he would imprint on her. He should get no bigger than a 18 hand draft and supposedly will be very intelligent,” he explained to his wife as they watched the princess and tiny ‘lizard’ closely.

“What of Odin. Of the contract,” Astrid began, not able to stop herself from lifting the babe out of the basket to hold her close, the little dragon staying curled with the princess.

“Let me worry about that pompous bastard,” Lyall spoke quietly, pulling the queen, the princess and the dragon close to hold them in attempts to quiet his own fears.

**Asgard**

Frigga looked over the newest contract Odin had brought back from Alfheim, still not understanding why he had to go to the realm. The All-father being vague on his rush to leave, scanning the document close but never getting a glimpse of the names on the bottom before it was pulled from her fingers as their sons entered.

“The queen had a daughter,” Frigga spoke happily, noting how Odin hurried her to sign the contract but she hesitated, not sure what she was signing and wondering why he was rushing through it.

“She did. This is a contract for the princess Y/N to marry one of our sons when she is of age. It was what Lyall negotiated,” Odin explained hastily, Thor and Loki both looking at each other. The brothers not fully understanding what the big deal was, especially if the child was just born.

“You are going to marry one of us to… to a child,” Loki spoke up as they stopped at the table that Odin and Frigga sat at, looking at the two perplexed to why it seemed so tense in the room.

“The princess will be of age when she is married to one of you two but will be brought to Asgard to be raised once she reaches 5 years of age. This is so she knows our customs and what is expected of her in our court,” Odin began his explanation before the queen chimed in.

“How does Astrid feel about the arrangement?”

“She signed did she not,” Odin snipped to Frigga who eyed him close, knowing that it would take death before she would give up one of her sons to go live on another realm with no chance to visit since Lyall and Astrid had been banished from Asgard. The royals only allowed in the realm when treaties demanded it.

“I don’t understand why this takes a contract it…,” Thor this time, it even seemed off to him. He was the first to never argue with his father, but the oddness and rushed state made him uneasy.

“Let us sign this and be done! No more questions. This was agreed upon by all parties and signed,” Odin snarled at the three, all of them uneasy about it but nodding in agreement. As always Thor the first to step forward and do as commanded.

Though Loki was sure to step up and look over his brothers shoulder to read the runes quickly. The words indebted, bound to the realm, bound to her husband, bound to the four of them, standing out as Odin was quick to lay another parchment over it so he couldn’t read anymore. A quill hastily passed to Loki and reluctantly he signed, followed by his mother.

“Now, with that behind us, tell me, my sons, where have you been fighting,” the king began as if it was an everyday matter.

It ate at Loki, the thoughts of a woman, no, this was a child, married to them was very unsettling. Eating at him as he listened to Thor give his account of the excursion to Vannaheim, and who, and what they fought along with Thor’s great accomplishment. Tight lipped, the youngest prince looked at his mother who nodded for him to keep it quiet, but it didn’t go unnoticed she cared little for the treaty, as it was now called. A quick glance to Thor had Loki noting that even though he hid it, the signing weighed on him as well.

It truly made Thor forget key events of the fight, ones that he knew his father wanted to hear, but the thoughts of a child bride weighed on him. One so young, even if she was of age at marriage, the fact that it was as if she was livestock to be traded between the realms to keep peace was nagging at his mind. The oldest son stumbling on his words, notably when asked a question. The words he seen on the page, bound to Asgard, bound to them, it was unnerving and made no sense, even if all parties were in agreement. Thor may have been brawn, but he did have a brain about him as he looked to Loki to begin his account.

Needless to say, for once Loki was at a loss, having not heard a word and vowing to speak with Thor about the matter later when they were alone. Loki wanted to get his take on the contract they just signed, the opportunity presenting itself on the way to last meal. The quiet golden halls that possibly wouldn’t be that way long when a 5-year-old child would be running through them.

“What did you read on that contract,” Thor began as he stepped to the side with Loki close behind, both standing in the dark shadow of one of the many columns, bright blue meeting emerald green orbs for an instant before looking out across the grounds.

“The same as you I’m afraid, nothing,” Loki began, leaning on the railing, trying to busy himself with the look of their mothers garden.

“Damn it brother. You may lie to me and get away with it, but even I know that was a lie. You read exceedingly fast, you where distracted in our recount of Vannaheim. You seen it, the child is bound to us and this realm when she sets foot on Asgard in less than 5 years,” Thor began, Loki turning from the garden. OK he would give the oaf that, maybe he was becoming more receptive the older he became.

“She is already bond to us as a day-old infant. If she doesn’t come to Asgard in 5 years, then her entire family, realm is forfeit. Regardless of the treaty, this isn’t right,” Loki finally voiced as he watched Thor close, knowing how his brother can be defensive of any and all of their fathers shitty treaties. Ones filled with loop holes that benefit Asgard and damns the other.

“They should be a way around it. Some way to free her from it. Maybe when she comes here, we can find a way to lift the treaty. I know I agree with a lot of the treaties but Loki, this feels wrong,” Thor admitted to the raven-haired god that stood deep in thought.

“I can’t believe you are going against father. Isn’t that usually my place? To go against the old man? Make him hate me more so you are in the spot light,” Loki spoke up, an edge to his voice, hurt crossing Thor’ face for an instant before he decided to speak.

“Father doesn’t hate you Loki. This isn’t an argument about us right now, we are getting off track. What about the princess? We need to do all we can to keep this from happening,” Thor spoke trying to distract Loki.

“He does, but I agree, we need to work on this and by we, I mean me. I will see what I can find out about the king and queen of Alfheim. That way we can better understand what is going on. I would hate for you to be married to a child, that would mean twice the headache for me,” Loki snipped before heading off down the corridor opposite the dining hall.

“What are you saying,” Thor hollered after his brother who continued on his way.

“What does it sound like I’m saying brother,” Loki shouted back before disappearing around the corner.


	3. Princesses, Princes & Cade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes of Asgard meet the princess of Alfheim. How do they take to one another and will Odin take her earlier than expected?

**4 years and 5 months later**

A loud squeal had everyone’s teeth grating when it was apparent the princess was on her way with her brother Arrow. The middle son had been giving the princess her daily fighting lesson from the back of their fathers prized stallion when they had received the summons to head to the throne room.

Arrow not even bothering to dismount at the entrance to the white marble palace. Instead he spurred the dapple-grey beast up the steps and down the halls as he had been known to do on occasion. The prince completely overlooking the six-legged horse that stood on the opposite side of the entry way with two smaller steeds.

The squeal still echoing through the halls, over the sound of hoof beats as the doors to the throne room were opened for him. A jerk to the reigns bringing the massive beast to a halt. An arm around the princess to keep her tightly to his body as the stallion reared and spun for a few moments. Arrow letting out a laugh at his sisters excitement and never noting the looks they were receiving as the beast finally steadied.

“Arrow! Again,” came the excited voice of the princess who was looking at her brother more than the court. The little girl only looking away when she noted her brothers look of mirth change to one only witnessed when she and her mother rode onto the battlefield with he and her brothers.

Sparkling sea green looked towards the throne where her mother and father sat. No, they stood today with a golden guard on either side of the steps, while in the middle of the guard stood a man with one eye. She knew him as Odin, but two younger men with him she wasn’t sure of.

Arrow dismounting first to pull her from the saddle, her arms and legs wrapping tight around her brother as an elf guard held the animal. The tall prince stepping towards the group but giving them a wide berth as he made his way up the dais to the queen and hand off the little princess.

The supposedly lady like princess dressed in gold and black battle leathers and a dragon. A literal dragon the size of a medium dog perched to her back. It’s greenish brown head laying across her chest, wings wrapped around her torso like armor. The visitors noting the small leather gauntlets on her wrist that covered the glittering rune shackles.

The little girl holding to her mother who held her close. Odin seen the fear in the old Norns dull gray eyes, and he knew Astrid would fight to her dying breath to keep the little girl.

“Training her as a warrior I see,” came Odin’s stoic voice as he looked over the little girl. His one good eye studying the dragon, then Lyall with disdain before looking back to the child. The princess looked tall for her age, but well-kept and large structured like her mother. The silver sparkle still in her eyes as she took in the men before her.

“It is our way,” Lyall spoke hotly himself, the princess slipping from her mother’s arms before she could be stopped. The little girl with the dragon now bounding behind her down the dais with the queen on her heels to stop her.

“Y/N stop little one,” Astrid spoke out. The queen stopped by the golden guard that allowed the little girl to pass along with the dragon on her heels like a faithful dog. The queen cut off by the guard that stood shoulder to shoulder, the woman glaring at the three Asgardians with dull grey eyes. The princess stopping before the two princes to stare up at them.

Both gave her a smile, the brawny one came off as a total goober but the lanky one came off as intelligent. It shocked her as the first to kneel before her was the lanky one who offered his hand to her. The little creature looking to him, she knew etiquette, but she knew no woman was to bow to man, brother, king, or husband.

The dragon surveying the princes close to share a look with Y/N, the dragon nodding it was OK . It was as if dialogue had been exchanged between the two before offering her small hand. Sea green orbs studying the raven haired one close, noting him look over the gauntlets. The faint hint of seidr there tickling at his own as he gave her a small smile before kissing her slight hand.

“It’s an honor to meet you princess Y/N Astriddottir. I am Loki of Asgard,” he spoke with a smile, noting the princess studying him close. The dragon at her side letting out a snort as he curled around her legs protectively. The four-legged creatures back the height of the little princesses waist acting more like a guard dog than a dragon.

“The honor is all mine. Prince Loki of Asgard,” she spoke fluidly and giving a small nod of her head. Loki had to admit it was charming how she acted grown up, but it bothered him that she was forced to grow up fast due to a contract with Asgard. The god releasing her hand as Thor now done the same.

“Hello little one,” Thor began, offering his hand to the princess. The dragon leaning his muzzle out to bump his hand, sniffing it over before looking back to Y/N. The two meeting gazes same as before as if words were exchange before she offered her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you princess Y/N Astriddottir,” Thor smiled, kissing the small hand that was swallowed up in his, giving her a smile but it was becoming evident she was growing impatient with the formalities.

“The honor is all mine. Prince Thor of Asgard,” Y/N smiled, nodding her head to the prince as she studied him. The little girl getting antsy, having stood still for too long, used to constantly moving and playing.

“This is Cade,” the princess spoke excitedly. Obvious her focus was gone as she grabbed the dragons head to pull it up, a choke hold on the creature that took it in stride. Pointed tongue shooting out to lick over her face to make her giggle, the two gods studying the princess and her pet.

“It…,” Thor began, but the princess was quick to correct him.

“He.”

“He is a magnificent pet, princess,” Thor tried once again but she was quick to cut him off. The dragon still in a choke hold but not daring to move from her grasp. It appeared Cade was enjoying the attention, the creature young like her and becoming antsy as well.

“Cade is my friend, not a pet,” Y/N spoke very well for a 4-year-old and with authority. Cade sensing her unease and snapped at Thor to make him stand, while Loki was quick to attempt to calm the situation. He and Thor were there to help, not make it worse for the little girl.

“He means nothing by it princess. My brother doesn’t know when to shut his mouth,” Loki began smoothly, remaining kneeling before the little girl.

The god showing no fear of the standoffish dragon that bared fang at the gods, a small hand on his long bumpy neck, the princess not speaking but the dragon cocking his rough head as if she had. The creature turning with his wings pinned to his side to lay his head across her shoulder as if in apology before moving behind the princess to sit like a guardian.

“Why don’t you two take the princess for a walk,” Odin spoke up. Loki standing with Thor to look at their father, then to the throne as well as Astrid who looked horrified to say the least.

“Aye,” Loki spoke up, this would be an excellent way to figure this out. It was apparent the aspect of the two princes taking the little princess was a subject that terrified her mother, father and brothers as well as Cade.

“I will go with you, show you…,” Arrow began, taking steps down the dais but paused as Odin was quick to cut him off.

“No. They will be just fine with her. I need to speak with the entire family about the treaty,” Odin spoke to the entire court. Thor nodding his head to the All-father before looking down to the princess who studied them close, but took the hand Thor offered to allow them to lead her out of the throne room.

The entire court watched the scene as the princes of Asgard left with the small princess between them, Cade trotting behind her. The stallion jerking from the guard to trot out behind them, showing the princesses elemental gifts was over beasts as well. Odin waiting until the door shut before facing her parents, the queen remaining at the bottom of the steps, head held high.

“She appears to have power over beasts. What else can she control? It is obvious she shares your powers, a being who holds sway over all elements,” Odin spoke, looking to Astrid who took a deep breath looking to Lyall then to Odin once more.

“We aren’t sure. Her powers will not fully show until she is of age. In 11 years, it should be known. Though, you should be told, Y/N has showed power over all elements, not just earthly, as mine,” Astrid spoke as if in warning to the All-father that looked at her carefully for a lie. A reason to take the princess then and there, watching for his old lovers tale and found none.

“The creature. What was it she called it,” Odin moved on looking at Astrid still, he could feel her gaze trying to burn holes through him.

“His name is Cade. The dragon gifted to her by myself and my sons, as well as imprinted on the princess. He is the last of his kind and will follow her to Ragnarök without a second thought. You will do well to leave the dragon alone,” Lyall warned the All-father who looked at the king devilishly as if he was planning more ways to throw kinks in the old gods plans.

* * *

This time the echo was laughter, the little princess running the open court yard. It was apparent the young monarch was recounting a battle with Cade playing the part of the enemy she had brought down. Y/N not shy of showing how she used the earth to capture the man.

A hole opening up in the grass to swallow Cade and leave his head sticking out of the dirt chattering at her. The little princess plopping in the grass before finally allowing the dragon out to shake the dirt off. Cade sure to sit in front of the two gods who sat cross legged in the grass in front of Y/N.

“That is quiet a talent little one. Who taught you that,” Loki began, the dragon making a point to flop to his back between the princess and men. Watching her little hand rubbing over the creatures scalely, iridescent chest and noticing her carefully check over the thick armor plates that covered his chest.

“I was born with it. My mother just teaches me how to control it,” she chirped as the dragon chattered it’s fangs. Small fingers pushing nimbly under the plates of the dragons chest to dislodge dirt and small stones.

“Well, how about I show you my gift little one,” Loki spoke, getting her attention to watch him conjure a rabbit to his hand. The black and white bunny springing over the dragon that jumped to its tallons. The animal settling in the little girl’s lap for her to pet and giggle at before looking up to Loki excitedly then to Thor.

“I can’t make you a bunny, but…,” Thor began as a clap of thunder sounded, and a shower began to rain over them. The dragon quick to talloned feet to open his wing for the first time, the massive expanse of leather completely shielding the princess.

Though she was safe from the shower as were the brothers, but Thor smiled at Cade as the dragon became soaked. The dragons bright topaz eyes narrowed at the Asgardian as it finally stopped raining. Cade shook off his hide to shower the two gods with the water but keeping the princess dry.

The princess holding the bunny giggled at the two, yelling for them to show more as it seemed the talks were going on further into the evening. The brothers trying to keep the hyper little creature entertained.

“Princess? May I see your wrists,” Loki asked carefully and sure to watch Cade out of his peripheral. It was best he keep the dragon in his sight, the princess not hesitating to jump to her feet. Holding the bunny close to step forward and take a seat on Thor’s leg facing Loki proudly.

Holding the rabbit in one arm, she presented the gauntleted wrist and watched the raven haired one remove the gauntlet, curious to what he was doing. The rune shackle twinkling with seidr as he and Thor noticed their own runes on her small wrist.

“Mother said it was a gift from the All-father when I was born. It’s because I was the first daughter,” she chirped happily. It was obvious no one had told her to much of the treaty if anything. Loki looking the shackle over for a loop hole, a way to get the poor princess out of the trade but it began to look even more grim.

This was very old, very powerful seidr that out rivaled that of his mother, possibly Odin, and it felt dark to an extent as he let her have the wrist back.

Cade took a step up to Thor. The dragon placing his talons between the gods crossed legs to stand with his broad snout to the gods nose, glaring at him and breathing hot breath in the gods face. He was acting as though he was listening to someone. Finally, he turned his head to bump the back of the princesses with his snout before moving to lay in front of the two once more.

“Did your mother tell you that you were going to come stay in Asgard when you are 5 years old,” Thor began gently, the little girl turning on his knee to place her legs between his. Sea green orbs looking at him closely and thinking she could have fun with how naive he seems to be.

“She told me. Said that it was to teach me how to be a lady so that I can grow to be a strong warrior. Then, when I come of age, I get to come home,” she chirped, making the two instantly feel sick at the position they had been put in, along with the princess.

“That’s right princess,” Loki spoke up, earning a glare from Thor. The younger god quick to shake his head in a way that told his brother not now, this wasn’t the place.


	4. Expiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how far are the king and queen willing to go to keep the reader in the realm?

**4 years and 364 days later**

A quick shuffle into the dark cavern had the two tallest visitors, and the two shortest moving like ghost in hopes no one followed as the door shut quietly. The old heavy oaken door echoing through the underground cavern that had been made into a hideaway for the three old mages. The three old men stepping close out of the shadows, burned eyes sewn shut, faces scarred, dressed in vibrant golden robes. The mages greeting in unison.

“Your majesties, your highness,” they spoke together in an eerie echo as the king and queen removed their hoods. The shortest among them pulling theirs down to reveal the princess while the second hood slipped down to reveal Cade dressed as a human. The dragon having learned to walk as one to pass off as personal guard for Y/N, the creatures head hitting at the kings shoulder.

“Dragon,” the men echoed, the creature standing protectively next to Y/N. The mages, though blind, surveyed the dragon with their other senses. They had come to the realization he lacked the knack for fire, but he was highly intelligent.

“He is her protector,” Astrid began. The queen stepping forward, the mages bowing to her in unison as she reached to pull her daughter next to her. The little princess had tears in her eyes and sniffled, her mother and father having finally explained when she left for Asgard she was not to return, ever.

“We see. Come the two of you. We don’t have much time,” they spoke hinting for them to come close. Astrid directing Y/N in front of her, hands on the child’s shoulders as Cade took a stand next to the king.

 _Cade, I’m scared_. Y/N thought to her protector looking back over her shoulder to the dragon who fidgeted next to the king.

 _I know. It will be OK. Your mother and father will not allow anything to happen to you_. Cade reassured tipping his nose for her to look forward. The mages surrounded she and her mother in a circle. The crackle of the fire in the stone hearth becoming louder as if they drew from it.

“It will take your last bit of seidr our queen,” they spoke as they moved about as if preparing. “This is dark magic our queen. It will take more then some.”

“Let the darkness have it. I want her free,” the queen spoke as the men circled the two, hands outstretched as they began to speak to the darkness in unison.

The princess turning to look up at her mother. Facing the queen who smiled at her, the woman getting to her knees as the mages began their incantation. A plea to the darkness to free the little princess of the runes that circled her wrist like shackles. Her mother’s hands going to her face to wipe away the tears that she was still trying to hold back.

She didn’t want to go to Asgard and leave her mother, father or brothers behind. She was granted Cade, but that was because there was no choice. Little hands going to rest on her mothers wrists, the shackles lighting up brightly as the chanting continued.

What ever the seidr was that encompassed the shackles caused them to run golden runes up her arms. The sting was dull at first, she whimpered. It felt like when she used her seidr, it tingled when the elemental runes showed.

“It’s OK sweetheart,” her mother reassured, but the louder the chant the more intense it became. That was it, it hurt, and she yelped out as if she had been whipped. The queen yelled for it to stop or thought she did.

The darkness ceased the queen, jerking her from the little princess to her feet. An invisible force pulled her and took every last bit of seidr before dropping her lifeless body to the stone floor. Though the only thing that was distinguishable was the screaming of the princess as the scent of searing flesh permeated the air. The little girl falling to the floor in a sobbing heap as her father rushed to her side.

Lyall tried to touch her but she screamed louder. Her mother coming to and grabbing the little girl, pulling the princesses cloak free and expose blood-soaked sleeves of the tunic.

“Back to the palace. NOW,” Lyall ordered, grabbing the queen and princess in his arms to hurry out to the surface without a word to the mages. The king rushing to the horses that waited, Cade a blur as he took to all fours to shed the cloak and launch himself from the cliff edge. The king having ordered him to find the healers and have them meet in the princesses rooms.

* * *

Once at the palace, the king ordered all away but for his sons as they rushed to keep the two secret. In urgency he laid the queen and princess in the bed together. Astrid coming to in order to pull the garments from the little girl to leave her in the sleeveless under shirt.

It was gut wrenching. The shackles gone, but in their place was scorched skin healed to pale pink and running her small arms. The marks of Asgard branded perfectly on her skin, that of the royal family, that of a bound servant of the realm itself. The queen unable to hold her despair any longer, screeching out to the room her frustration, skin pale, all seidr drained.

Cade nervously jumping onto the bed to nuzzle at his princess, but the queen pushed the creature away weakly. Her scolding had the dragon falling to his stomach, wings folded close as he refused to leave the little, whimpering princesses side. Another shove at his muzzle when he attempted once more had the queen lashing out with a dagger, catching him across the eye.

Still Cade didn’t relent as blood ran into his left eye. The creature chattering his fangs at the queen as he nuzzled under the princesses’ head. A healer coming close to do what they could for the dragon if not for the princess.

It had failed, Odin would be there in the morning to take possession of her little girl. Her only girl. In panic she looked up to her sons and Lyall. Tears streaming from her now pale white eyes. All color was gone, the queen a ghost of what she once was, clinging to the sniveling princess that now turned to Cade and cried over her injured friend.

After the queens last blood curdling screech ripped through her chest, the king grabbed his sons and rushed out of the room. They had a plan, the All-father wasn’t going to take the princess from this realm, not without a fight.

**5 years**

As expected the All-father rode into Alfheim like the bastard he was. Just the All-father and his guard, the princes nowhere in sight. Though it appeared more guard were present than need be. Striding into the palace, the king and queen on the throne with their sons flanking them in battle armor. The elven guard surrounding the royal couple, everyone in battle gear ready for a fight and no princess in sight.

“You would forfeit your realm, your lives for the child,” Odin spoke hotly as he marched up to the throne. He showed no fear, he had none of the defeated queen, his eye raking over the pale wraith she had become. He knew what she had done.

“You sacrificed yourself to the darkness. Did it work,” he sneered up to the queen as he paused at the bottom of the dais. Like he had to ask.

“You know the answer,” she spoke, head held high as she glared at the old god.

“Aye, it is true. We cannot track the princess. Where is she? No need to sacrifice yourselves for a child. No harm is going to become her,” he spoke hotly once more, the defiance of the royal family shining through. The silence spoke for itself as did the king and queen who got to their feet.

“Very well. Search the palace, I want her brought to me. Alert Grim he is needed,” the All-father spoke before the entire court erupted in a bloody battlefield.

* * *

It was a slaughter, a blood bath. The once pristine marble coated in drying blood and bits of flesh. Odin stood over Lyall who had been brought to his knees. The elven king coated in blood and gore, beat down and held by the einherjar.

Alfheim guard scattered about the room. Alive, some dying, some eviscerated. Sons scattered, some headless, some alive and the queen bloodied on her knees.

Gungnir at the elves throat to force him to look up at the one-eyed bastard, teeth clenched and bloodstained. Bloody spit hitting the all-fathers gore splattered golden armor.

“His sword,” Odin bellowed to the elf king before him though he spoke to his own guard. The sword of Alfheim handed to Odin who hefted the heavy weapon into the air. The golden king looking back to Astrid who struggled against the guard that had her, held like their remaining 5 sons, the other 4 slaughtered on the floor.

“The princess! Where have you hidden her?”

“We want tell,” Lyall spat. This time he was throttled to the marble by the guard that held him. The elf falling to his stomach, a boot falling to the back of his neck.

“You will,” Odin spoke, the boot pressed to the elf gods neck forcing bloodied face into the marble. The light elf struggling for breath as his sons and wife fought their captors, shouting curses at the All-father.

“NO! We will not! Kill us all if you must! This is madness! How could you demand a child’s life for unrequited love,” Arrow yelled over the chaos that was trying to erupt but it was just the royal family and a handful of guards. The guard that had Arrow knocking him in the back of the head with the blunt end of a spear.

The subjects of the realm ordered away from the castle to protect them. The only sound in the courtyard was Grim and his entourage.

“So be it, king Lyall, the kingdom is handed over to Grim,” Odin sneered at the choking king. Letting the elf king up to hear what he said and as if on cue Grim entered. Lyall jerked to his feet, choking for breath as his vision cleared to fall on the bronze armored Grim. Assassin, bastard he would ruin the realm.

“No! He will…,” Astrid began managing her feet only to be forced back to her throbbing knees.

“ENOUGH OF YOU WITCH! You expended the last of your seidr, your very life force to keep the princess from me! For that I leave you to his devices!” The All-father bellowed at the queen, Grim stepping up to the guard that held the queen.

“Lyall. You are sentenced to execution by your own blade,” he finished, an Einherjar stepping forward to take Gungnir as it took two hands to hoist the blade due to its weight.

“You are weak Borson! I lift the blade with one hand! You are nothing without your clout old man! Do it! Coward! You will always want what was never yours in the first place! Do..,” was the last of the kings angry words. The blade fell, severing bone and tendon. The sound of it hitting the marble drowned out by the screeching of the queen.

The remaining sons slaughtered before her with a nod of Odin, as Grim himself jerked the disoriented queen to her feet. A string of curses in her wake towards the All-father, condemning him to a life of misery.

“Oh, my queen. Do I have plans,” the black-haired elf Grim, growled in her ear, dragging her out of the throne room and down the corridor towards what was once slaves quarters.

Though, Grim had it coming as he was attacked from behind by several subjects who had taken up arms to free the queen. The attackers fleeing with the queen to hide her away with her daughter.

* * *

Ratted out, the queen and her daughter ratted out for a pardon. Thankfully Y/N was now 16, an accomplished fighter, skilled, but that was a thing that had been known when they were taken. Cade and the princess were brought down first, then the queen. All three flung into the dungeons, across from each other to watch the others torture.

The rune collar was heavy around Y/N’s neck as she got to her feet after being flung into the cell across from her mother. Her mother who was kneeled before Grim, begging, begging for Y/N.

“Don’t harm her. I’ll do what you ask. I want fight,” Astrid implored, the black-haired elf looked vicious, the shuffle in the cell next to Y/N told her Cade was coming around, the creatures muzzle clamped shut.

“You’re right, you want fight,” he sneered at the pale ex-queen, slapping her hard across the face, drawing blood from her mouth. Y/N screaming out, grabbing the bars bare handed to have them burnt, making her yell out in anger. Stepping back to glare at Grim who shot her a smirk while reaching down to jerk her mother to her feet.

“We were prepared for you, your highness,” he laughed, tossing Astrid onto the small cot in the cell. With a cold laugh, Grim turned back to the queen who looked older now, the woman going still and resigning to her fate as he unlaced his leather pants.

“No! I will kill you! NO,” Y/N screamed out. This got his attention, the man spinning to start out of the cell.

“Then I’ll take you first. Make you learn your place before I send you to Asgard,” the man growled at Y/N, but her mother had rushed forward to grab the mans arm to jerk him back.

“Please, not her,” the queen got out before she was taken in a choke hold and slammed to the cot, Grim falling over top of her.

“If you scream, I’m taking your daughter next,” he snarled as he tore at her battle leathers. Astrid pursed her lips together, let her mind go. It helped, at least until he pushed into her without preparation. Swallowing her scream, biting her tongue almost in two, she thought of protecting Y/N. Y/N who screamed and grabbed the bars though they burned her.

“STOP,” was the words screeched out over the dungeon as the guard came to check. They found Grim done with Astrid, a dagger plunged into the queens chest, blood dripping onto the floor. The princess in hysterics, face wet and streaming with tears as he stood leaving the dagger in its place.

“Looks like your next,” he smirked to Y/N who realized what he had done to Astrid.

Red, she thought it was a metaphor, but she seen red. It stung, it burned, and it caused the Asgardian and elemental runes to light up her arms. The collar burned, it seared, and it scorched. In an instant the metal bars heard her call and curled to pierce the heart of any guard stupid enough to come close.

Calling to the bars of her mother’s cell to bind Grim to them as she stepped out of her own. The binding collar dropping from her neck as a clank was heard from Cade’ cell. The dragon limping out as he stood to his hind feet. Y/N held out her hand, called to the dagger in her mothers heart and it obeyed to fall into her hand.

Without another word she drove it through his armor, through to his chest with a wicked smirk. That was all before a long dagger drove under her sternum to her heart. Wordlessly she stumbled back, Cade catching her before she fell, his princess dying in his claws.

**2020 Earth Time**

_Y/N, Y/N! Wake up!_ Cade yelled in her subconscious. A jerking of the thick framed woman’s trembling form had Y/N waking in their cavern room.

Another nightmare. This made the 6th time this week that it happened. She hadn’t had one in centuries. Sitting up in the fire lit cavern that served as their hideaway. The old mages cavern, she and Cade had taken up residence in when they fled the dungeon. The three old men dead for centuries.

 _Nightmare_ , Cade thought to Y/N who tried to smile but hadn’t in her, this one was far worse. Every detail had the scar between her breast aching, trembling hand falling to it as she leaned back into the dragon that was helping her to sit.

 _Yes. They are getting worse. There is a shift, a change in the realm. With Asgard gone, it has gotten worse. I can hear the Bifrost. The refugees, they are being attacked. Grim has received word from Thor and Loki. They are coming to find a New Asgard._ She thought to the dragon helping her to settle back into the nest of furs and pillows.

Cade got up in a rush to grab a cup of water and stoke the fire. Coming back to her to place the cup in clammy hands and urge her to drink.

 _I feel it as well. Something is getting ready to happen. As I believe Grim is scheming._ The dragon thought as Y/N settled into his warm side to try to fall back to sleep for the moment.

 _First light. We will watch for the Bifrost. I have a feeling it will be today_. She thought, her senses telling her it was several hours before dawn.


	5. Trackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally reunites with Loki and Thor as well as a new development that will bring her hiding from Grim to an end.

**2020 Earth time**

The Bifrost had cut through the atmosphere before midmorning. The two had waited patiently at the mouth of the cave that overlooked a lush valley. The valley the Asgardian refugees had taken up residence in, the ones she worried over because of Grim’s marauding ways to squeeze what he wanted out of the traumatized people.

A sharp nudge to her side had her looking up at Cade dressed in his cloak. Her sea green orbs meeting his topaz ones, the dragons eyes sparkling with light from her seidr. Without much thought she waived her hand and in moments they were swallowed in white light to disguise them both.

This was important, Y/N wondered what lie Grim would tell the princes. Well, wouldn’t one be a king and the other a prince?

 _You are still a queen_. Came the dragons thoughts as they stepped out into the sun, staring down the rocky slope.

 _So, you keep telling me_. She laughed, both taking a step to slide down the shell that littered the mountain side to come to a stop at the bottom. A thought and two dark coated draft horses trotted out of the tree line. Cade shot her a look, the once dragon now a giant of a man, dull brown eyes average looking for an elf but for his height.

 _I’m not walking that far_. She snipped, moving to the horses side to jump on its back, minus a saddle and reigns.

Her appearance was that of a common light elf. She made sure the two mirrored one another to pass as siblings. Another glamor and she had the horses appearing to be saddled as they turned towards the palace.

 _I wonder how Grim would take it to know we have been slipping past him the last few centuries unnoticed?_ Y/N laughed in her head as the two rode side by side.

 _Probably not well. Let’s hurry. I have a feeling they are already meeting, and it will take a while for you to break through the charms around the throne room_. Cade admitted as they picked up the pace at her nudge.

* * *

The two brothers had never visited this realm but a handful of times since Odin had declared the royal family had been slaughtered by mercenaries. The little princess lost, and the rule given over to Grim.

Grim. Damn how the two loathed the dark-haired light elf. He was cocky and just plain abusive to the memory of the old family that ruled when he spoke of them.

Thor and Loki had argued before coming here to speak with the king. This realm had seemed a miss since he took over, apparently he couldn’t keep the marauders and mercenaries held back to protect the Asgardians that had fled there during Ragnarök. The older brother having argued he counted on Loki to help with the rebuilding of a New Asgard since he had decided to fake his death for the Norns knew how many times this now made it.

“I am telling you, this realm is off balance brother,” Loki began as the Bifrost receded to reveal a lavish courtyard and the king himself hurrying to great them. Ass kisser, Loki thought.

“And I am telling you to drop it until we have a better understanding as to why brother,” Thor spoke under his breath as Loki finally nodded in understanding. Grim coming forward with a polite bow.

“My king,” Grim began addressing Thor then turning to Loki, “my prince. I didn’t expect you this soon.”

“Neither did we,” Thor began looking around the yard to note it appeared they were preparing for a battle. Loki noting the same, thinking this seemed excessive for just mercenaries and the like. Why where they preparing like this?

“Grim,” Loki began rather gruffly, not caring how it came off and even noting the runes that adorned the horses and other beast in the yard. A rune that was meant to protect from control, as in from seidr.

“Why are you preparing for war,” the prince, as he called Loki began. The hateful side glance Loki shot Thor told the older brother he was getting to a point. For once Thor was wanting to know what, this realm was in chaos, the king, looking at Grim to explain.

“The sorceress and her… pet, have been attacking the Asgardian settlement. We were preparing to go take care of the problem when you arrived. We are loading up supplies to take to the settlement as well, they are just beyond the mountains,” Grim explained, a little to detailed as the two gods looked at the ruler with disdain though they held it back.

“Well, good for you we have arrived. When do you plan on leaving for the settlement? We will accompany you and take care of the problem ourselves,” Thor spoke up watching the king closely. This entire situation seemed staged, like Grim was covering a larger scale plan.

* * *

“Well when do you leave,” came a woman’s voice. The figure on the black draft horse sliding off to speak with the general of the guard. Having pulled the massive animal to a halt at the entry to the tent followed by the giant on the other. Once dismounted the two horses turned and returned to the forest.

“Norns! What are you two doing here,” the older gentleman cursed out as he hurried to the opening of his tent to make sure no one noticed the tall man and woman enter and secure it back quickly. “You two weren’t due for another day at least.”

“The Bifrost,” she spoke happily as the general grabbed her to hug her tightly.

“I figured you would. Grim is bringing them up your mountain pass. He is hoping they will find you, bring you back,” he explained as she took a seat to look over the pass on the map laying on the large table before her.

“I’m not surprised. We are prepared. When is he planning to attack the village,” she asked as he poured her a drink along with Cade who stood at her back. The tall stoic man taking the cup handed to him.

“As long as they are here he want dare. He is focusing on you and is still dumb to the cavern. I’m working hard to keep it that way,” he explained as he sat across from her.

“Supplies,” he nodded to the door, “I know he closed the pass you were using to Midgard. Figured you could use the rations.”

This man, Eldred, was a trusted Paige before the fall and now he had rose in the ranks to help protect the princess. Trying to gather armies to rise against Grim but it had been hard thanks to Odin and all others. Now he just sought to keep her and Cade safe. The three not expecting the company that made them get to their feet to greet the very men who were there to find her.

“General Eldred,” the private greeted as the two gods entered behind the young warrior. The brothers sizing up the woman who looked like every other light elf female, maybe even a little plainer. The man, though he was taller than Thor by at least a foot, looked plain as well and favored the woman. The general quick to explain they both were well known trackers who scouted for the sorceress and her pet.

Loki noting the woman was covered in leathers from her toes to her neck. The leather collar of the long coat thick around her neck, making him curious what she hid. There was no need for someone to dress that covered unless they were horribly scarred. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he was ready to get this over with, for lack of a better word.

The two gods nodding to the soldier who had led them into the tent before turning back to the two. Y/N saw a slight recognition in their eyes at her movement. Only 4 ½ the last time they had seen her, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t pick out learned movements. She wondered if Loki sensed the seidr used to disguise them, she had heard he was well versed.

There was a hint of something in the tent that Loki couldn’t quiet recall since it was gone as soon as he sensed it. The god could swear it was seidr but wasn’t sure who it could have come from as he looked the woman and her brother over. The god stepping up to the two to speak with them of what they had found and turned his nose up at the hand drawn map.

“This is very primitive, do your people not possess more…,” Loki snipped showing irritation with the situation, having to take care of a problem that it appeared Grim refused to. The god taking a step back as the woman raised a hand for the map to spring to life, resembling a lifelike miniature of the area they were to be searching.

“We are not as primitive as we appear, prince,” the woman began hotly. The woman’s leather wrapped hand motioning over the mountain pass they were to travel along with the location of the settlement. The glare she got from the prince made her smirk at him, the elf maiden unmoving as he stepped closer to her, but her brother moved close to make him stop. Emerald orbs looking over the giant of a man that stood protectively at her side.

Like every other elf, the man was plain, straight hair, pointed ears nothing to make her or the brother stand out. Except he wasn’t covered in leathers like his sister, a simple tunic, leather breeches and boots. It was almost as if it was planned to purposefully not attract attention.

“The sorceress and her pet are very dangerous Asgardian,” the brother spoke, his voice seemed very gritty and unused, but his accent was that of royalty, almost like his sister.

“And just pray tell, what this feared pet, they speak of,” Loki snipped at her, ignoring the brother and trying to make the two back away. Though it appeared he didn’t intimidate them, the two standing their ground, unable to hide his smirk at the fact neither one was afraid of him. Truth be told it had been awhile since he had met ones that weren’t put off by his reputation, a very welcomed change of events.

“They claim it’s a massive dragon. Claim the sorceress controls Nidhogg himself,” the brother spoke as the general stepped close.

“Nidhogg? There is no way that is possible. He has been slain for over a millennia. Loki and I seen to it ourselves,” Thor now spoke up stepping around the table to look at a mapped path that led into the mountains.

“That is what we tell Grim, but he doesn’t listen,” the woman spoke looking back to the map, feeling Loki’s gaze fix on her but brushed it off. She had the seidr hidden, there was no way he knew and there was no time to squabble with the arrogant bastard. The god was making it known he was testing her resolve and thankfully it had already been tested thousands of times over.

“This is the pass,” she began explaining to the gods who now gathered around the table. A leather clad finger pointing out the path to her cave and the settlement. She knew they would never find the entrance due to the complexity of the path and her control over the mountain ore itself.

“What do they call you,” Loki spoke up breaking the conversation for Y/N to turn to look at him, he swore her eyes flickered with silver, but he had to be mistaken. He had to be mistaken because the only one to possess anything similar had perished over 3 centuries ago.

“Siora,” the woman responded quickly, turning back to the map but it was apparent he wasn’t done with her. A cool firm hand wrapped around her wrist to pull her back, her brother faster than expected, the giant of a man aiming the blade that was hidden in the leather breeches for Loki’ throat. Come to think of it, there was nowhere for the man to hide a blade. Thor was quick to jerk Loki out of the fight but still he held to Y/N’ wrist.

“Stop now! We are here to help not make it worse,” Thor spoke up, words from centuries ago echoing in their ears as they squared off.

“I want to know why these two are so secretive. None of this makes sense and I am growing weary of the skirting of the subject as to why Grim has been unable to tend to this on his own,” Loki spoke calmer as he released Y/N and the room calmed, if only slightly.

“You know Grim,” the brother spoke, “his control over this realm knows no bounds. My sister and I prefer to keep to ourselves, out of his politics. Were it not for Eldred asking for us to help with this task then we would not be here. Grim has ruined our family with his ways, it leaves only us. He turns this realm against it’s own, there is no need for us to fight or lie. We want to be done with this task so we can go home. My sister is Siora, my name is Rydel. Our bloodline is Varen.” Rydel finished in his explanation that seemed to placate the two who nodded in acceptance of the information though more questions burned in their eyes.

“I will have the guard ready horses,” the general spoke up, snapping them out of it but it seemed Y/N and Loki weren’t done with their staring contest. There was familiarity to Siora, it made the gods mind hark back to a small child, but he shook it away. That was a contract, a treaty he would rather not remember, one that earned him lashes for trying to find out how to break it, as it did Thor.

Eventually Loki released her while looking her over closer, noting her defiant, proud streak. One that could cause them all to get hurt, one that maybe just as stubborn as him.

* * *

“So, Siora daughter of Varen,” came a cool calm voice on her left, Cade riding on her right. With a roll of her eyes she looked over at the prince who had only moments earlier been whining about taking horses. Quickly silenced in his pondering when it appeared Grim was sending a legion with them. It was a legion Y/N noted had weapons strong enough to bring gods to their knees. She knew Loki wasn’t stupid he had to have seen it as well.

“What can I do to humor you, Loki son of Odin,” she retorted watching his face darken at the mention of Odin but immediately calmed when he continued to watch her.

“You are very feisty for a scout,” Loki began looking her over with a smirk. Darkness had fallen and had left them searching for a clearing to camp.

“Aye. It helps to survive this damned realm. If it isn’t Grim trying to end us it is some sort of savage beast,” Y/N spoke watching the prince close as she looked him over fully now.

The raven-haired prince was obviously older, he looked more filled out, seasoned so to say. His once innocent emerald eyes now looked battle hardened but she supposed so had hers.

“Explain to me what all has Grim been up to that has made you and your brother so bitter,” Loki continued to prod, looking her over, familiarity to the way the woman moved once more.

“When you explain to me what has made you so bitter towards your own father,” she sassed back, not meaning to startle as he grabbed the reign of her horse, thankful these were real. The three halting with a grunt of the beasts they rode.

“I seen the weapons they packed. They are for something far more powerful than a dragon or a sorceress. They are for a god, and something else,” Loki spoke so only they heard, the legion several steps behind them.

“You tell me Odinson,” she began through clenched teeth, shifting in the saddle so she was face to face with him. The gods pupils pinpointed for a second, this time she knew he sensed her seidr. “They aren’t for the creature in the mountain. They are for you and your brother and if you do not follow my lead then we are all lost.”


	6. Wronged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, will the readers pride get in her way?

Loki immediately understood what the tracker told him. He had noticed the same when they left about the weapons powerful enough to bring down a god. With a quick nod Loki understood and backed off. Righting himself on his mount just as a massive wolf like creature stepped into the path before them.

The creature stood the height of Fenrir, massive black metallic covering it’s body that lit with runes. It was machine like in away, almost reminiscent of the Chitauri leviathan, flesh tongue licking over metallic fangs that lit up with binding runes. It’s metallic nose sniffed towards Siora, not Loki, not Thor, not her brother, but her.

“He knows,” Cade whispered as he slid from the horse to hurry to her side. In an instant the giant elf was lifting his sister out of the saddle and breaking her shielding with his own small amount of seidr to reveal who they truly where.

Loki froze, Thor now at his side as they looked over the massive beast that was already covered in gore. The two dismounting as well to finally look over who they thought was Siora but before them stood a large framed woman, her hair long, curled and pulled into tight braids along the side of her head. Her ears weren’t pointed as prominently, attesting to the fact she wasn’t pure white elf.

Looking back to the two gods who dismounted, they noted her eyes, sea green swimming with silver. The once giant elf now a dragon with his wings folded as a cape and presenting himself as a man at her side protectively, it was the princess and her guardian.

“Princess Y/N,” Loki began as he hurried next to her. It was obvious he was having problems trying to comprehend who he was looking at.

Y/N twisted her hand out to the earth which opened to swallow the creature whole, but the ground rumbled with its anger. Quickly she spun to look behind them, she knew Thor and Loki wanted to know, wanted to hesitate, but they had hesitated enough. The legion was on them and had already gotten weapons ready, ones for her.

Without a thought she opened the ground at their feet. Though it didn’t go as planned as the dirt before them exploded into the air. A hot brand wrapping around her waist as the four of them were swallowed by the earth to stumble into a underground corridor, the way lit by unearthly lights that seemed to stick to the rock, seidr.

With a shout at the gods to follow her quickly, Y/N shrugged off the burning chain that they had tried to bind her with and hurried ahead with Cade at her side. The sound of the two following her close as they seemed to travel up into a walkway, the corridor at their back closing up. She heard one of the gods at her back telling her to stop, they demanded they stop to talk as she hurried alongside Cade, but she was to focused on the walk ahead.

 _You’re hurt, we need to stop,_ Cade thought to her as she cut her eyes at him and shaking her head.

 _Not here_ , she began to think to her friend but the outburst of the god at her back had her jolting. Her thoughts on edge enough thanks to the pain and turning on Loki.

“Stop right now,” Loki bellowed making the woman and dragon turn on him, Cade easily dwarfed Thor.

“You do not order me,” Y/N snarled out getting ready to poke Loki in the chest, but he quickly grabbed both wrists to jerk her forward. This movement caused her to expose scarred wrist since she only wore a tunic. The dragon starting forward with a snarl that echoed around them but Stormbreaker was at Cade’s throat in an instant.

“Princess Y/N,” Loki breathed, reassuring that it really was her as he held her close to him, looking over her face

“Queen,” the older Y/N snarled, she looked to be in her 30’s but she was more or less 3 centuries old, give a few years. Loki seen the hurt in her features that it was causing her to be held like this. So he hadn’t been mistaken, Y/N was hurt.

Fearing for Cade, Y/N twisted a hand in Loki’s grasp to wrench it free to use Thor’s own power over lightening to throw Stormbreaker to the stone wall, lodging it in the rock. The sound of leather being ruffled out as Cade opened his wings that took up the small space.

A harsh jerk and growl had the two backing up as Cade pulled Y/N into him, wrapping strong arms around his queen along with his wings. The dragon snapping as they got to close and backing up, the queen peeking out of the small slit between the wings.

“Y/N, Asgard is destroyed…,” Thor began, a low growl from Cade had Y/N elbowing him in the chest and looking up at him. The dragon met her gaze, the two looking as though conversing quietly before both nodded and rolling eyes as he finally released her.

Cade remained close, folding his wings over like a cape and the two noting the armor he wore, it was old elvish armor made by the dwarves. The dragon still glaring at the queen as she finally growled a low, “hush,” to which he let out a huff before turning to walk the rest of the way down the path. Leaving the three gods to speak.

“We gathered that much Odinson,” Y/N sassed back to the two as Thor reached over to jerk Stormbreaker from the rocks. “The two of us have been keeping Grim’s marauders from destroying the small settlement he had so graciously given them and is now demanding they pay for his protection. Your father fucked up by giving the kingdom to him,” Y/N was now beginning to fume, the two gods begin to protest to speak but she wasn’t allowing it until she said her peace.

“Grim placed my mother in the dungeons and raped her on a daily basis in front of me. You know how that wears on you!? I was 16! I was 16 damn years old! Odin slaughtered my father! My brothers! While I stayed hidden in this cavern so I wouldn’t be drug to Asgard to marry one of you,” Y/N snarled out in anger that was now pouring from her eyes, the walls around them shaking with her anger as runes lit up across her fingers and the backs of her hands, it was the elements.

“Your parents, they wanted it…,” Thor bellowed, remembering the treaty that was burned along with Asgard. Thor starting towards Y/N who was standing her ground, the quiet rustle of leather behind her in the darkness hinted to Cade being close.

“Please! Odin wanted me as recompense for my mother not taking his proposal to marry him instead of my father! That is why they were banished from Asgard! Not because of some bullshit…,” Y/N snarled, Loki grabbing Thor as he started forward for her.

“Your parents committed treason against the crown by siding with the Jotun to overtake Midgard, that is why…,” Thor snarled, Loki pushing the god back further as a low growl echoed around them.

“Is that the lie the old bastard told you!? Seems he had more secrets than Hella,” Y/N snarled, the ruins growing brighter as the cavern shook again, this time dust raining on them. Lightening streaking over Thor’s body but in an instant Y/N had it curled around her using it as if it was her own.

“Why don’t you go collect your people and leave,” Y/N snarled out, letting the electricity dissipate before turning to leave. The queen hurrying down the dark corridor as the brothers stood perplexed and looking after her, the darkness swallowing her form before they could follow, appearing she took the light with her.

“Wait, we can help you get your kingdom back, we still need to find the others…,” Loki spoke after her hearing a door shut ahead of him. The god calling green seidr to light the path to find a golden door that had a relief of the king and queen in gold. Hesitantly he pushed against it, expecting it to not open, hearing Thor fumbling along behind him, grumbling as he did.

The door opened to reveal Y/N standing next to the fire place, the room well-lit and large for what it was. A nest in the corner made of furs and fine linen she must have taken from the castle or what someone had brought her. Gaze going back to the woman, hand on her side and Cade lifting the sleeveless undershirt to look at the wound.

Loki noted the leather breeches hugged thick hips, the sleeveless undershirt she wore hiding thick curves that Loki knew had to reside under the loose garment. Emerald eyes landing on her bare wrist to realize the rune shackles that had bound her to Asgard had actually scarred further up to her shoulders. Runes that continued to mark her as a servant, a slave to the Asgardian king, queen and it’s princes.

Thor blundering in behind Loki to realize Cade was fretting over Y/N, a mortar in a clawed hand. The dragon releasing the fabric to fall over bruised, bloodied flesh as Y/N looked up at Cade with a silent nod. The dragon taking the mortar to the nest to take a seat but watching the two men closely.

Y/N had not acknowledged the men before the door shut, but finally did when they stepped closer to the fire. The light catching the silver in her sea green eyes that where rimmed in red.

“You’re welcome to stay here for the night. It will do no good to navigate the pass tonight it is full of traps that will even bring a god to their knees if you don’t know the area well enough. We will take you through tomorrow,” she spoke stepping over to the nest, the dragon shuffling as he sat up for her to sit between his legs.

“You sleep with that dragon,” Loki spoke, not meaning it so cruel for once, but the gaze he got told him he better shut up.

“I should have let you eat him. Looks like you are right, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Y/N sneered out to Loki, but it was directed to the dragon at her back as Cade ignored the two lifting her shirt to reveal blackened flesh.

“Odin was not my father,” Loki snarled in anger. Once again showing his impatience at the situation. This time it was Thor who tried to calm the situation, the younger shrugging out of his brothers hold to advance on the two.

Y/N had taken enough berating from the god to last her a lifetime. Popping to her feet as if she wasn’t injured, but the slight waver in her step told on her. The shirt falling back over the marred flesh and sending a shiver of pain over her, but that wasn’t about to deter her rage that was fueled by the tricksters own.

“Well it would have fooled me! Your highness…,” Y/N snarled out. Yet again she pushed a finger into the gods chest, this time he didn’t catch it but allowed her to jab into his leathers before he cut her off viciously.

“Odin wronged me just as he had you! We tried to break the contract! Thor and I tried to stop the exchange, but it was iron clad,” Loki snarled in her face, the dragon letting out a huff at the stubborn Y/N who was letting pride and anger get to her. “Thor and I both received lashes for being caught in attempts to break the contract.” He spat so viciously Y/N wavered in her boots for an instant, trying to hide the pain before she lit into Loki again.

“Oh, like I would believe an Odinson,” Y/N bit out, pushing Loki back into Thor, glowing elemental runes wrapping her hands and arms, but something was wrong, it looked weak, like it’s barer.

“I am NO ODINSON,” Loki snarled out at the woman who took a step back to the edge of the nest. Sea green gazing at him in puzzlement, then to Thor who stepped forward to explain but both men paused at the realization she grew weaker.

Cade sat rolling his eyes at the three, a large wing unfolding to tip Y/N, so she flopped to the nest in her original spot. The queen letting out a weak grunt at the action, but not fighting the dragon as he stared back to where he had started.

“You’re hurt,” Thor spoke, the mood of the room shifting to one of worry as both kneeled to see just how bad.

Gingerly Cade pushed the shirt up to reveal blackened and shredded flesh, Loki shifting to stop the dragon from putting anything on the wound. The creature looking close at the trickster who was actually fixing them with a kind gaze.

“Allow me,” was all he said as Y/N stared straight ahead, still fuming from the recent argument, to proud to consent to anything, but Cade nodded for Loki to go ahead. The dragon was excellent at sensing malice in a man and found none in Loki oddly enough, at least not towards his queen. Y/N feeling the softness of his seidr as it danced over the ruined flesh to heal it but scarred due to the dark magic he sensed from the wound.

“Thank you,” was all she uttered, not looking at either of them as she went to the furthest corner of the nest as if to hide in shame.

Cade got up to show the two of them to the other side of the large room. There were two beds not far from the nest and would suit the two comfortably.

“Sorry about the accommodations,” they heard Y/N speak from her hiding place in the nest. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

The two gods looked over the area they had been given while Cade stepped back to the nest, stopping at the edge as if studying Y/N worriedly. The queen hiding herself down in the fluffy furs out of pride.

“It’s enough,” was all Loki spoke as if he was trying to smooth over the last few minutes of hateful recoil but all she did was nod and turn to face the wall as she burrowed into the nest further.

Letting out a huff towards his stubborn charge, the dragon went to stoke the fire before returning to make his place next to her.


	7. Accidental Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a snafu, Loki is busy trying to figure out how the reader and her dragon communicate when he overhears a conversation not meant for him. As well as a cliff hanger and more whump!

In the early morning hours, Y/N heard the men stirring from her quiet rest from the spot under the warm leather of Cade’s wing. It was the only way to keep warm in the cavern. A quiet tinkling of the herb containers she knew were in her cabinet had her letting out a loud huff as she sat up. Grabbing a fur to throw around her as she got to her feet to step over Cade who rolled to his back like an oversized dog.

Padding quietly over the cold stone, Y/N was looking at the back of Loki’s cape as he rummaged through the upper cabinets. The woman pushing the lithe god to the side, cursing him under her breath for sounding like a bull in a china shop.

“How is it you speak like a Midgardian,” Loki hushed as he watched her shut the doors and reach to the back of the wood counter to place a cup before him. The god looked down to note there was already a tea ball placed inside it.

“You of all should know there are more ways than one to Midgard. Though Grim closed it several months ago,” she spoke, holding a hand over the cup palm up. This intrigued Loki, watching the runes light up as a ball of water formed in her hand with a flame dancing around it to watch it boil before she let it slip thru her fingers to fill the cup with water.

“Give it 3 minutes to steep or it want taste right,” she explained as she picked it up, and gently he took it. “It’s my own blend, so it’s strong since I don’t have any sweetener at the moment. I had honey but, someone,” Y/N spoke loudly looking over to the dragon who looked to be mocking her as he laid on his back, snapping his jaws as if speaking.

“Ate all of it. Yeah, yeah; shut up you overgrown lizard,” Y/N snapped at the dragon as she turned to the wood counter again to pull several more cups out, but she had to make several more tea balls. Pulling several more from a container that looked to be Midgardian and repeated the process with the water for two more cups before leaning back on the counter to look over to the fire.

 _That overpriced prince is staring at you_ , Cade’s thoughts intruded on Y/N’s. Sea green orbs cutting to the side to catch emerald green raking over her thick curves but taking a sniff of her cup to see if it was ready.

 _Shut up lizard. Your teas ready nosey,_ Y/N retorted to watch Cade roll out of the nest to get to his hind feet to stand and stagger to the small counter.

 _It’s not being nosey, it’s an observation. You were the one thinking he was handsome, more so than Thor when he entered Eldred’s tent_ , he retorted to Y/N as he picked up his cup to scent it over. The dragon making a point to squeeze between Y/N and Loki who scooted out of the path of the 8-foot-tall creature.

 _Someone is over protective. Can you believe they thought we fucked,_ Y/N’s voice laughed in the dragons head as the creature smirked into his cup.

 _Want to keep messing with them_ , Cade spoke fixing his gaze on Thor who was stirring now.

 _I have a few other ways to do that_ , Y/N chuckled into her cup, a scalely elbow in her ribs made her hush.

 _Oh! I know what this is_ , came Cade’s thoughts once more, he sounded as though he had just put together an intricate puzzle. _You have the hots for Loki and want to fuck him. I know what you were thinking when we rode towards the pass. How you just wanted him to bend you over this counter and raw you until you can’t walk,_ Cade laughed in her head.

This time both taken off guard by Loki who seemed to choke on his tea, the two leaning to look at the god who was turning red. With a quick jab, Y/N elbowed the dragon hard in his chest to make the creature spill his tea in the floor. The queen quickly drinking hers down to hurry over to a wardrobe hidden in a back corner next to the door they had entered, jerking on armor and a cloak.

“We need to hurry, it’s dawn,” was all she uttered, rushing out of the room to hurry up the corridor, the clamoring of Cade putting his armor on as he hurried after her echoed around the two.

 _I didn’t know he was listening_ , Cade shouted in her subconscious in a panic himself as he threw the hood of his cloak over his head.

 _Neither did I_ , Y/N panicked, forgetting to light the way. Quickly she turned, Cade stopping at her side as she called for light to brighten the corridor before both hurried up to the surface. Flinging her hood over her head and listening to the rush of the two gods hurrying to catch up.

The two gods bantering back and forth to stop next to the two that stood taking in the sunrise. Both brothers shutting up to become awestruck to realize there was a small water fall not far from them. The lands lush and green in the early morning light as Y/N turned to look at the two, careful to keep the hood pulled so they didn’t see her red face.

“We should hurry. It want be long that Grim will take out his anger over my escape on the settlement,” Y/N spoke up, not looking at either god before taking off down the shell littered mountain side. The woman showing grace as she slid down the side the dragon on her heels.

* * *

Quietly Y/N kept stride with Cade who had thankfully grown quiet himself. The two gods following along behind them, talking between themselves of Y/N no doubt. Though it wasn’t long before Loki finally caught up to them, with a nod they acknowledged him. With a sigh the queen pushed her hood back, finally able to hold the blush down.

“You said you aren’t an Odinson,” Y/N spoke up first as it seemed he was struggling for a starter, and curious to what he meant during their argument the night before. Loki eventually clearing his throat to explain.

“No, Laufeyson,” Loki admitted quietly, noting her pause before she looked back to note Thor was over plucking berries on a tree, putting one in his mouth and she gasped out.

“OH MY GOD! Spit it out! It will poison you,” Y/N shouted. Sending Thor into a panic but left Cade snorting at how fast Thor spat the fruit out, wiping his tongue on his hand. It was obvious he was wondering why it was poison, why was it so sweet and looking at Y/N bewildered. Cade still snorting and Loki looking worriedly at his brother.

Y/N snorted herself, hand over her mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth. Thor storming past the three on down the path they were heading, muttering she was just as bad as Loki who couldn’t help but smile wide himself.

“Oh, come-on Thor, it was a joke! You know how long it has been since we have had others besides ourselves to entertain us. And I don’t mean sexual favors,” Y/N shouted, the god pausing down the path making the two men blush.

“You are very crude for a queen,” Loki spoke up watching blush rise in her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

“Well, try being raised by a small band of ship builders and having to act the part of a man to survive and let me know how that works out,” she snipped, hurrying past Loki then Thor and on up the path with Cade behind her.

“Cade I am kicking your tale when we stop for rest,” Y/N snarled at the dragon who laughed in her head.

 _They would die if they knew you were untouched_ , the dragon cackled in her head as they found a small out cropping of rock that overlooked the Asgardian settlement. Y/N hurrying to find herself a seat on the rock away from Cade who was tormenting her.

Sitting cross legged on the rock, she actually expected them to catch the hint she wanted to be alone, but the soft fur that appeared under her told her that it wasn’t going to happen. Loki taking a seat next to her, obvious the god wasn’t deterred as she locked gazes with him.

“I know you heard what Cade thought in the cavern,” she spoke up, putting it out in the open as he sat looking her over. Catching him pausing on her lips for an instant.

“What was said that I needed to hear,” he tried to remark but knew he was had, the queen wasn’t as clueless as Thor. Y/N looking back to Cade and Thor who looked to be digging through the pack that had bits of dried meat, the dragon pushing a leather pouch into Thor’s hands.

“Eat,” Cade’s unused voice ground out. It had been awhile since hearing him speak in his true form, his voice sounding like rocks grinding over themselves.

“He speaks,” Loki began getting her attention back. Small talk, that was what he was attempting with her at the moment, but why? They just truly met.

“He does. Mostly in my head, but he does have the ability to speak in his dragon form. He’s not pure-blood dragon, his mother was dragon but his father we haven’t a clue to tell you the truth,” she admitted locking gazes with him. “So, Odin made your life a living Hel as well?”

“What,” Loki spoke, looking her over. It appeared she had matured beautifully, and was going to keep talking to him, which made him excited. Why should he really care if they continued talking? “Yes, I suppose that is a crude way of putting it. He took me from Jotunheim. Claimed I had been cast out on the barren waste but I only suspect half of what he had to tell me was true. You said he banished your mother because she married your father,” Loki changed the subject back to her, this appeared to be the theme between them, one gave information then it was the others turn.

“Yes. My parents never talked about it, but from what I was told, Odin didn’t take it well. Hence why he showed up on the day of my birth waiving around a treaty, as he called it and pressured them to signing. What of Hella? I know she is dead, but how did he hide it,” she asked as they both looked out to the dirt road that led into the settlement.

“Covered it up like everything else. He hid centuries of blood shed under our noses and we were too foolish to ask. We should have tried harder to free you, at least you wouldn’t have been scarred,” Loki spoke up hinting to the scars that were hidden under the long sleeve tunic.

“It’s in the past, can’t do much about it now,” she admitted with a hurt smile, the two turning in time to witness a squabble break out between Thor and Cade. A flick of her wrist, a glint of glowing elemental runes and she had the two captured by the foliage, Cade chattering at Thor who told him to shut up.

“Do you normally pick fights with ones you just met,” she began, moving to get to her feet with Loki reaching down to help her. Obvious she didn’t realize she had taken his hand to get to her feet to glare at the god and dragon.

“He started it,” Thor spoke as if he was innocent and letting out a huff.

“Did not,” Cade actually growled as she finally allowed them free, both shaking off the vines and glaring at the other.

“OK, look,” Y/N began as she stepped closer. “You two can fight all you want when we are done here, but not now,” Y/N spoke, glaring at Cade who actually had his mouth opened to growl a retort but the finger glowing in runes she held up told him to hush.

“Do you still claim him as your brother,” Y/N spun on Loki who had to pause as she jerked Cade by his belt, away from the blond god protectively

“Unfortunately,” Loki spoke up as she glared at the two, Y/N getting ready to snap at Thor before they all caught the sound of fighting. The four hurried to the out cropping to look down on the settlement.

It was burning and the glint of the metal wolf caught their eye. The settlement wasn’t far, and the perch afforded them a view that no one should witness. Grim was doing this to draw them out, and unfortunately it would work.

“Norns,” she breathed out, “Grim is tearing the settlement apart.”

“We have to get down there,” Thor began, the sky clouding before the god disappeared in a flash of lightening and Cade launched himself off the rock to soar down to the battle.

“You should stay here, he is just doing this to draw you out,” Loki began as he turned to Y/N who gave him a stubborn look.

“No, they are dying,” she retorted and within the blink of an eye she was gone.

Y/N appeared in the thick of it, calling to beast Grim’s men rode. Ones they thought were protected from the queen to dump their riders and leave. An arm wrapping around her waist the instant the wolf stepped through the smoke and chaos.

Loki, should have known, she huffed as he kept her behind his back. Damn, he was stronger than what she originally thought. The grip he had on her tunic, the fabric wrapped tight in his fist kept her pulled flush to his back, hearing it strain as he done so.

“What is that exactly,” Loki began, looking over his shoulder at her. Her hands fell to wrap in his long coat as she tried to catch her breath. Whatever this thing was, once was, she had no power over it, that hurt her pride and struck fear straight to her marrow. Mentally she reached out to Cade, hoping he was OK, hoping he could help quiet her fear as she swallowed the lump to answer Loki.

“It’s supposed to be my jailer,” Y/N breathed as the wolf like beast let a loud snarl when it laid eyes on them. Tongue dripping gore as it licked over stained fangs.

“It looks part beast,” Loki spoke up, “can’t you control it?”

“There is not enough beast left of whatever it once was,” Y/N spoke as the thing stepped closer but paused looking behind it, a small army and Grim stepping around it.

The two looking around to note the Asgardians were being pushed into the middle of the battlefield. The entire settlement had been taken as prisoner, they noted as Thor and Cade stepped up behind them. The dragon and the blond god taking a stand next to Loki to shield Y/N.

“Stand down, hand over the queen and we will be on our way. You can take your people and leave,” Grim spoke up as he stepped forward. The dark-haired elf stepping 10 foot from the four as the Asgardians were pushed forward to the front of the group and wolf.

“We accept your surrender,” Thor spoke up, Cade looking at him with an eye roll as Y/N pushed between the men to get to the front.

“Still want what you can’t have Grim,” Y/N sneered to the man as he was the only one to step forward the two meeting steps apart, Loki on her heels.

“I will have you my little beast tamer,” he smirked before all hell broke loose between the group.

* * *

“We corral the people can the Bifrost take them back, take all of us in one hit,” Y/N spoke to Thor who was helping her from the ground. The four had, by some dumb luck, managed to free the group of Asgardians and had them safely behind them.

“Yes,” Thor spoke up, Loki, and Cade now coming to stand with the two as there was a slight lull and the wolf seemed to be down for the count.

“Then do it,” she yelled, taking a step back as she sensed the change in the atmosphere around them. Y/N knew she would never leave Alfheim, the set of jaws that wrapped over her left shoulder told her so as the Bifrost came down.

With a violent jerk to her battle-weary body, she was jerked through the light. Terror filled eyes locked on a leather clad green hand reaching for her as she slammed into the hard earth before being drug back to the waiting army. A crush of teeth had her screaming out, reaching to her power to find it drained by the beast, it’s teeth lighting in binding runes as it continued to hold her to the ground. The pain searing through her shaking body as it crunched harder on her shoulder.


	8. Wrechedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the reader after Loki and Thor made it out with the Asgardians but not her?

“Look familiar my queen,” Grim’s voice came from the fog, aching head looking around, shackles heavy and cold as sore body sat up. Tender form shivering in nothing but a thin covering that was only granted to slaves. A white bandage over her damaged left shoulder that protested as she got to her feet, not realizing the elf was in the cell with her.

“Looks like were you need to be,” Y/N responded slowly, trying to focus but letting out a string of curse words as she was forced back to her knees.

The man’s hands on her shoulders as he stepped behind her, forcing her to stay on now throbbing and possibly bleeding knees. Grim kept her in place as he stepped in front of her, squatting before her, jerking shackled hands so they rested on her thighs, turned palm up in a way she had seen her mother do in submission when the threatened Y/N.

“This is your place. With you still alive, I can not properly rule this realm and all in it thanks to Odin and those damned runes on your arms,” he spoke, holding her weak wrist without much effort.

“Then kill me and spare me your ridiculous speech,” she snapped out hatefully, spitting in his face only to be back handed to the floor. Tender body hitting the cold stone as she attempted to stifle the yelp, but it escaped in an ear shattering cry of agony. She tried to lift her trembling body once more, but only managed to roll to her back.

Heated fingers snaking between the collar she wore and the soft flesh to jerk her up to her feet before ruthlessly slamming her down on a pile of straw, meant to be her bed. The dried grass doing nothing to prevent her from contacting the hard surface underneath as she let out another cry, a sharp pain shooting through her shoulder as if flesh ripped free.

“Kill you? No, what gave you the idea I wanted you dead,” Grim smirked darkly as he stepped over her thighs, kicking them shut before squatting over them and putting all his weight on them to keep her still.

“Oh dear,” he began darkly, Y/N watching as he reached for the bandage. She flinched, damn she flinched and didn’t mean to as he grabbed the shackle chain in the other hand as the one that reached for the bandage plucked at the fabric of it. “Looks like you opened the wound again. You fight even when unconscious, you know that,” he continued as he paused with the bandage to run the hand along her clavicle, over heaving breasts and pausing just before her clothed mound.

“I know you are untouched, so to say. It has been a while since I have had a maiden, and I’m curious if it is true,” he growled deep in his throat, this time she refused to flinch as he pressed his hand between her legs but paused.

“What? Going to rape me? Then kill me just like you did my mother!? It doesn’t matter! Loki, Thor, Cade, they will come for you after all you have done to this realm and the Asgardians,” she spat out, she went limp under him.

This was it, no need in fighting, her seidr bound by whatever they had her shackled with. All she could think of is how he will suffer when he is hunted down, she may be dead when it happened, but as long as justice was served it didn’t matter.

“Rape? Yes. But, no, I am not going to kill you. I’m planning to keep you alive, down here, until you come around, and every time I feel the urge I will pay you a visit. Me and only me. I will bring your food, your light, your every need and you will learn that I am your master. All-,” he tried to finish before he leaned to close, and she used her last bit of strength to slam her forehead into his.

With a snarl he rolled off of her, cursing her as he stumbled to his feet and she rolled to her side, head reeling from the impact. Her hands going up to her head, feeling her brain pound inside her skull. OK, maybe she wasn’t ready to fight just yet, she thought as she was pressed to her stomach.

A heavy hand fell to her neck to press her cheek into the straw, while another went to the small of her back to press her to the floor. Legs on either side of hers kept her from flailing. She tried to listen to the curses flung at her, but she couldn’t focus over the roaring in her ears. All she felt was the hand on the small of her back leave for an instant before a heated rod was forced between her thighs.

The hand on her neck pressing so hard it was cutting off her airway, and then; it just stopped. The weight lifted and a boot kicked her thigh to roll her to her back. Through the haze, she gazed up at Grim who was speaking to her, putting himself away while she struggled for breath at the moment. The roaring in her ears subsiding as she was jerked to her feet. Dragging her in front of him, she realized a guard held the door open as he shoved her into the corridor to which she stumbled.

A harsh jerk to pull her to her feet had her crying out again, this time she felt her seidr flare in her veins, burning her from the inside out. Though it seemed Grim didn’t care if she had problems walking, carelessly he drug her along, scraping her knees and feet in the process. Relentlessly he resumed to cursing Y/N, dragging her up steps and down a lit corridor towards the throne room.

They ended behind the dais, forcing her to the top of the steps, Grim released her and allowed her to tumble the short distance to the bottom. At this point her throat felt raw, and she did nothing but let out a weak grunt as she struck the bottom. Shakily she sat herself up, trying to look around to see why she had been brought here.

Jolting as a set of bloody, scaly arms wrapped around her. Cade, she thought as she grabbed to the dragon, she felt the sticky gore all over him, felt him shutter with the pain but she didn’t dare look. Y/N wasn’t sure she could hold it together if she seen just how badly they had beaten her friend.

“Looks like he was impatient and flew ahead of the gods,” Grim sneered at the two, a boot going to the dragons shoulder to force him away from Y/N and to his back. “Thought I would grant you one last look of your guardian; to let him know he failed before I put him out of his misery.”

This time there was no stopping the sob that escaped her chest as she seen his wings had been torn to shreds, rendered broken and useless. With a scream for them to get away, she fell over Cade and held tight to him. The dragon only moved to wrap his arms around her this time.

It burned, the hatred, the pain, it all burned with her seidr that was wanting free. It was wanting it’s vengeance, and it was burning runes across her arms, searing flesh as the shackles and collar she wore did. With one last snarl, one last attempt, she got to her feet, swaying like a mad woman as she glared them all down, runes glowing like fire and her bonds glowing like forge steel.

“You’re only ruining yourself,” Grim sneered, stepping away to take in the sight before him with a sick smirk.

“Then that is just fine with me,” she snarled out, calling what she could to release it in one burst of power as green flashed with the blue of her seidr. Finally, crumpling, ready for the hit of the marble floor, ready for it to split her head open, but a pair of strong arms looped under her weaker ones to catch her.

“I’ve got you, your majesty,” came the cool voice that could only belong to Loki. Her reddened eyes meeting his emerald gaze as he lifted her into his arms and held her close.

Quickly he looked away as if something else needed his attention. She couldn’t hear, even with her head on his chest, she could only hear the pounding in her ears letting out a whimper as he shifted her in his arms. Loki moved as if he was taking her somewhere, the brief flash of Thor before he moved out of the way, but he looked to be helping Cade stand.

It appeared they had carried her outside, a shout making it to her deaf ears finally as it appeared they were swallowed in blinding light, but she wasn’t sure as Loki had laid his hand over her eyes to protect them. He only removed it when they were possibly somewhere else, and here it was dark. Her hearing coming back to pick up Loki’s and Thor’s voice telling people to move out of the way.

Unfortunately, with the hearing, her pain returned 10-fold and had her screaming out when Loki shifted her in order to place her onto something soft, a bed. Her hand grabbed his in a crushing grip as he turned to leave her with the ones who were apparently trying to help her. She felt the shackles and collar slip free, Loki remaining at her side and herd them drop to the floor, Y/N refusing to let him go.

Loki could only look at her, whatever Grim had done to her wasn’t allowing him to heal her or Cade fully. It was dark seidr and he would need time to weave in and out of the spell. Time she didn’t have, which is why they were brought to the Avengers compound, as much as he loathed the idea.

Stepping in close, Loki bowed over her to speak into her ear, the scent of burned flesh and hair making his stomach wretch, but he swallowed it down. He felt this was his fault, he felt she was his responsibility and yet he had failed her for a second time. Gingerly he laid his forehead to hers, he ignored the techs in favor of helping her calm, it was the least he could do.

Loki knew her head had to be killing her, he had seen Grim toss her down the dais through Cade’s eyes. Her skin burned, he knew it hurt, she felt like she was dying as she clung to his hand. It was ridiculous, foolish sentiment. Damn, it had been love at first sight when she revealed herself to them before the wolf attacked.

This was what his mother had told him true love was, and he hated how it made him weak. He hated how he could do nothing for her as she clung to his hand in silent agony. Looking at her bloodied face as a tear cut through the bright red stains and feeling hands pushing him to move but he didn’t dare budge. The god heard a bellow at his back, Thor telling the techs to work around him.

Loki only looked up when she jerked slighly in his hand, glancing over at a tech who didn’t have a choice but to stick the IV through a patch of blackened flesh. Turning back to Y/N who looked up at him, eyes pleading not to leave her alone just yet.

“Cade,” her voice finally shook as she swallowed hard and he laid his head back to hers.

“He is alive. They have him sitting up in bed,” Loki spoke as he indicated her to look as best she could to her right. The dragon sitting on the edge of the bed, arms over his chest but an IV in his scaly arm. The dragon looked irritated to say the least as he was tended to and it made her smile.

“Your people,” she asked feeling dizzy and having to shut her eyes. Loki looked to a tech to note they were pushing fluids through the IV. Thor said they had made advances in medicines to help with pain for ones like them.

“Safe, here on Midgard, just like you,” he echoed as she nodded with what he said, obvious she was trying to stay awake now.

“Don’t fight it,” he murmured as she nodded in agreement. Y/N’s hand still held tight to his and almost crushing it as a tech carefully pulled the gauze from her shoulder, the blood matting it to her skin.

“I’m not. I… I am not sleepy… not just yet… Grim,” she stammered out as he felt her hand loosen.

“Dead. He suffered, I promise you that much,” he admitted, carefully laying her hand to the gurney as she nodded she heard. “You two are safe here. Thor and I need to return to Alfheim for a few hours, but I will be back when you wake. Is that understood _my queen_ ,” he murmured so low he was sure she never heard, but she spoke yes silently as she let the drug lull her to sleep so she could be attended to.


	9. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well received is the reader when she wakes and what happens to her throne now?

It would have been quiet had it not been for the constant squeak and pop of what sounded like wooden furniture. Her body felt heavy, like her eyelids that she tried so desperately to open. Balling her fist in irritation at the fact she couldn’t wake up and make the noise stop. Her muscles jerked almost involuntarily as someone pried her hand open to place their own in it.

“Is she waking up,” she heard someone finally speak. Y/N swore it sounded like Thor, but she felt as if she was in a tunnel at the moment.

“It’s too soon,” came a woman’s voice as the hand wrapped in hers held tighter. The fog was lifting but slowly. “She has only been out for two hours, she needs longer to rest,” the woman’s voice spoke again.

“Why? She is healing just fine, let her rest on her own,” Loki’s familiar voice snipped from her side. So that was who was holding her hand, what was his fascination with her, did he feel guilty? No, not Loki, he only ever felt rage was what she had been told, and sarcasm.

“She is stubborn, and she want,” this time she knew who that was, Cade. It sounded as though he was on her opposite side. The groan and pop of a chair sounding as a slight breeze moved and she felt a heavy hand lay on her shoulder to let her know he was there.

Finally, she was relieved to open her eyes to realize all the focus was on her and they had all grown still and quiet. They were watching her as she done the same to them, she was trying to take in the surroundings and the ache in her body. This definitely wasn’t Alfheim, and she was in more pain than she originally thought when she sat up on the bed.

“I’m going to leave her for now, but if she starts hurting you should let me know,” the woman spoke looking directly at Cade who nodded he understood.

Y/N looking over to Cade through the haze of pain, not realizing Loki still held tight to her hand as she pulled it free to reach up to take the dragons face in her hands. With an easy tug she pulled Cade close and placed his forehead to hers. Both silently taking in the fact the other was OK, though she visibly saw his wings were wrapped in cloth and gauze to keep them still so they could heal.

Gradually, she released Cade to turn back to Thor and Loki who looked at her closely. Noting her shuffle to get comfortable but it appeared every position she tried hurt.

“Alfheim, is it back to the way it should be? Or at least heading that way,” her voice gritted, it hurt to speak. This cut her other questions short, so she waited for one of them to answer as Cade got ready to take a seat in the chair but stopped at the look she shot him and took a seat on the gurney.

“It will be by the time you return to take the throne, Eldred is-,” Thor spoke up as she turned attention back to them, she studied over Loki for a moment before stopping the god.

“I don’t want it,” her voice sounded even quieter now, raspier, obvious it hurt her to talk as she locked gazes with Loki. The god eyeing her worriedly before she looked to Thor, whose brow was furrowed.

It was a cold, yet simple statement, the gaze Y/N gave told them she didn’t want to discuss it further, choosing to study her hands that she laid in her lap. Her fingers picked at the loose bandages that wrapped over her wrist to keep the ointment from being rubbed off. She didn’t want to deal with it, the realm, or reality at the moment.

Movement in the doorway had them looking to the one who stood there, a man in a navy uniform with a star. Immediately she recognized him as Captain America from her visits to Midgard, he looked surprised to see her up but turned to Thor.

“Tony has communication with Alfheim, and Eldred is needing to speak with you,” he hinted to Thor who nodded and left the room with the captain.

Y/N toed Cade’s thigh and nodded for him to go with him. There was an intense stare down, but the dragon understood when she let him know he need to reassure Eldred knew they were safe. With a huff and nod he hurried after Thor to leave her alone with Loki.

 _Suppose you are going to berate me for not taking the throne_ , Y/N spoke to Loki’s subconscious. She didn’t feel like speaking, it hurt to much as he furrowed his brow at her for a moment before answering.

 _No. What would it matter to me if you take it or not_ , was his reply as he offered her a glass of water that appeared in his hand as he held it out to her. Gingerly she took it, every move looked painful for her and it made him ache as well.

 _Well, the throne automatically goes to Thor. You have always craved a throne have you not? That is what I have been told as of late_. Taking a sip of the water she watched confusion and irritation flash in his eyes at the rumors she brought to light.

 _Who would tell you such rumors as that? I have never craved a throne_. Came the irritated reply in her head, Y/N furrowing her brow at him.

 _Then, why attack Midgard? Why take it from Odin and put him on Midgard to live out his life?_ Came her admittance to knowing more than she should about what had transpired on Midgard and between the realms.

_How do you know all this?_

_I’m a quick study. Plus, I spoke to the Asgardians a lot. I got excited when they came to Alfheim, it gave Cade and I someone new to speak to._ Y/N smiled up at Loki, hoping it eased his mind, but he still scowled at her. She had heard he was prideful and was apparent in the glare. The woman trying to figure out how he would answer her.

“You have a lot of assumptions,” Loki now spoke out loud, not mistaking the disdain in his voice for her thoughts of him being prideful.

“Suppose I do,” her voice gritted, she was now barely able to raise it above a whisper as she looked away and took another sip of the water. Staring straight ahead as she pulled it from her lips to hold it in her lap. She was prideful as well, and right now her pride had been torn to shreds and stuffed down her throat.

It grew quiet as she continued to stare straight ahead, the pain worsening but she didn’t utter a word. She hadn’t a clue Loki had been watching the readout on the screens that were behind her head, the clear screens never having gotten her attention.

With a look to them, then to Y/N, who held white knuckle to the glass staring at her covered feet and was beginning to shake. The readout told him she was in pain, so much so the chart on the screen was unable to measure it. Loki knew he had no right to snap at her so hatefully, he heard the innocence in her questioning, at the admittance of what she had been told. It was truthfully all she had to go on.

“I was, coerced into taking over Midgard,” Loki began as he brushed her hair over her shoulder to place his hand lightly on the nape of her clammy neck. “I was used as a pawn, sent here to find the Tesseract and return it to the titan Thanos, along with the staff he had given me to help enslave the inhabitants of this realm,” he continued as his seidr tingled over her shoulders to help ease some discomfort. The god looking back to the monitor that showed her pain calming while she continued to look ahead.

“I purposefully led the Avengers to form and allowed myself captured to stop the titan, but no one listened,” he spoke quietly as he noted Y/N not sitting as ridged but relaxed , tilting her head slightly to look at him. “I was imprisoned on Asgard for 2 years until the dark elves attacked,” he continued solemnly as she took another drink of the water and continued to listen to him, but she had taken too much and choked on it.

With a sputtering cough, Y/N felt the glass taken from her hands as she was helped to sit up straighter before she laid back against the raised head of the bed. Taking a shuttering breath in, she realized she had a bandage over her ribs that made it difficult to do so and grasped at it in a panic to pull it free. A hand wrapping in hers to stop the desperate tearing at the shirt she wore.

“It’s not as tight as you think. Relax,” Loki spoke calmly as she glared at him, but done as he told her. Finding it easier to breathe before finally asking the question on her mind.

“Why are you worrying over me,” she murmured as he still held to her hand and the lights dimmed. “Do you feel guilty because of the past? Because you know how shitty a ruler Odin really was or -,” she spoke quietly, turning to look at him and unprepared for the sudden display of raw emotion. The gods lips seizing hers on an impulse, out of a need to taste, to show her how he felt about her now.

Y/N went rigid, she wasn’t sure how to return the kiss, the sentiment. It tasted of raw emotion and a heated passion that took her breath as his hand laced into her loose locks to keep her in place. She wanted to melt into it, wanted to give in, but pride burned in her, hands weakly going to his chest to push him away and thankfully he let her go, but stayed close.

Loki had placed a knee on the bed as he bowed over her, his fingers raking over her scalp soothingly or so he hoped. Placing his head to hers he was glad Cade wasn’t around, or he may have just gotten his throat ripped out.

“Did that clarify,” he spoke breathlessly as she leaned away to look at him, studying him closely as he searched her face over.

“Somewhat,” she swallowed thickly as he settled to sit on the bed next to her, careful not to jostle her around as much. Loki releasing her hand and neck to place his hands in his lap as she did the same with hers.

The god sat looking her over, he knew this only added to her inner struggle but for once he couldn’t help himself. It was the one thing that came to mind during her rant about wanting to know why he cared for her and it was the only way he felt he could express it.

“How long do I have to stay in this bed,” her raspy voice spoke as she looked straight ahead once again her hand closest Loki falling to her side. A ghosting of a finger over the back of it had her looking at it.

“They say until you heal, but I am sure I could find a way for you to get out of it sooner if you would like,” he admitted as she watched his fingers carefully snake under her palm to clasp it gently.

“This is fine for now,” she admitted as she kept watch on his hand, noting how it gingerly grasped to hers burned in elemental runes.

* * *

Several days later it was requested that they all four return to Alfheim to see the progress made. The palace was being rebuilt, more Asgardians having been brought to the realm to help and it showed. The palace looked the same as Y/N remembered when she was younger. Well, what little bit she could.

Walking up the steps of the main entrance shouldn’t be this hard. Y/N was mostly healed, and she was sure in her actions to step through the entry way of the marble palace, but she froze. Cade stopping to study her worriedly as she looked down the corridor. The last time she had stepped foot in this entry was when she was 16 and being dragged through it to the dungeon.

Swallowing thickly, the moment only lasted mere seconds before she stepped forward once more, holding her head high as she stepped past the others and made her way to the throne room. The healing burns on her wrist and neck aching under the bandages slightly like the scorched runes that refused to heal quickly.

Taking sure strides to the throne room, stepping through the doors to note it was decorated in Alfheim colors, the white and gold of the realm with the lush greens of new foliage. It was no longer in the dark blacks and bronze Grim had it decorated in. The white marble shown brightly and as she looked up to the dais Y/N couldn’t help but to envision her mother and father in their respective seats, as equals.

Not deterred, she made her way up the steps to look over the new seat, this was one large golden seat covered in a lush white fur that looked soft, elegant. Reaching out singed fingers for them to ghost over it, it’s softness was warming. Letting out a huff as she straitened to look over it.

“The throne is yours Y/N,” Thor began, Y/N looking back to the god who had paused at the bottom with all eyes on her.

“I don’t want it,” she sighed out as she stepped back down the dais, watching the two gods and Cade before stepping past them. “It’s all yours,” she spoke quietly, hurrying out of the throne room, Cade on her heels and past the men who were helping to repair the damage.

“If you were looking for a chance Loki; that was it,” Thor spoke to his brother who looked bewildered by the fact Y/N refused, yet again, to take the throne.

Once out in the court yard, Y/N looked up to Cade who was scolding her for being so stubborn in her mind. “Shut up and find us horses,” she snarled hatefully, she didn’t mean for it to come out like it had and it made her pause, with tears in her eyes.

The motion at their back getting her attention as Loki strode up to the two, Y/N looking to see if Thor followed and it appeared to only be Loki. She tried to hold her sore body still, but she was ready to leave to just, go, anywhere but here. Truth be told she wasn’t wanting to be in the palace just yet.

The god stopped before them, preparing to speak, but rage was boiling in her stomach and tasted like poison on her tongue. Here he had been kind to her in the past few days and she was going to let her fury consume her. Loki pausing as he watched the anger burn in her eyes, he had a feeling what was getting ready to happen because he done it himself more times than he would like to admit.

“All I ever wanted was a fucking child hood that wasn’t filled with slaughter, coercions, pain and watching my mother raped before me! You know what sort of hell…,” Y/N spoke hotly, advancing on him weakly to jerk back from the hand he reached out to grab her with when she began to waiver. Falling back to her ass in the dirt to kick at Loki as he stepped to help her, screaming at him to get away.

“Quit being so damn stubborn and allow me to help you,” Loki snarled as Cade moved to lift her to her feet, obvious her body wasn’t cooperating. The dragon holding her up as she pulled away from him to stand on her own.

“I’m not stubborn! It’s pride, if you’re going to… going to…,” Y/N tried to say insult me but lost her train of thought. Reaching up to her head, she placed her palm against her overheating forehead, trying to calm her racing thoughts. Cade keeping his thoughts to himself as he and Loki stepped close in case she fell.

“How about we go back, and you rest, before you go back to the cavern,” Loki spoke up looking to Cade as it seemed she had tuned them out at the moment, her body swaying. Cade nodded his head as Loki slowly reached out to take her elbow as he stepped to her side.

Swiftly the god caught her as she started to her knees. Y/N maybe Norn, an even stronger god than he or Thor, but they all had their limits and he had a feeling she had reached hers. Smoothly he lifted her in his arms, her head on his shoulder.

“Please don’t walk me down those halls,” Y/N finally spoke up, making Loki stop to look at Cade who looked off to the side, well he could understand that.

“Then where do I take you,” he admitted, not sure how to proceed as it seemed they were drawing attention from the ones helping rebuild as Thor now hurried to meet them.

“What about Midgard. The compound, they want say anything about her or Cade,” Thor spoke up making Y/N look over to the god, curious where this was going.

“No, they will hound her to death,” Loki spoke up deep in thought, pulling her tighter. “I have a thought,” the raven-haired god spoke, looking to Thor who eyed him closely, “Norway. There is a longhouse. I stayed in it for some time, before we came here.”

“Loki,” Thor warned.

“Do you have a better idea? It’s to itself and no one will bother either one,” Loki admitted but Y/N knew Cade wanted to stay here, this was all he knew, and he hated Midgard.

“Cade will stay help with the rebuild,” Y/N spoke up.


	10. Heart Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the reader take to sharing a house with Loki?

A slight jarring to her body had her twitching awake and realize she must have passed out. Gazing over to the presence at her side, noting it was Loki and he looked to be tending to her beaten body. The tunic she wore pushed up to expose a healing injury received from the runes, slowly turning into a soft scar.

“I’m afraid you will be covered in more scars,” Loki spoke up as he pulled the tunic back down, giving her a kind smile before helping her to sit up, soreness gone and giving her a cup to drink.

Sea green taking in the quiet sunlit room, it was definitely a long house, the area open and the bed separated by a fur curtain. Taking a sip of what she realized was tea, sweetened with honey and letting out a contented sigh.

“See you enjoy the honey,” Loki spoke up as he stood, stepping to place another fur over her before taking a short stride to the fire place to tend to it. Stepping back to look at her before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

“You identify with me. That’s why you’re doing this,” Y/N spoke up, having made up her mind that is why he was taking care of her.

“Odin wronged us both, but it may be more than that now,” Loki spoke up quietly, the woman laughing into the mug before sipping.

“You don’t fall in love or like with someone in moments Loki, it takes-,” Y/N spoke looking to the god who studied her close.

“It can take a matter of minutes or seconds for one to fall in love or desire someone. Why can’t you just take my friendship for what it is?”

“Because no one is just friends with an Asgardian without them making demands or desiring something in return, especially you. My mother told me tales of what you are willing to do to get what you want.”

“Well lucky for you I am not Asgardian,” he smirked at her as she let out a chuckle at his admittance to his heritage. “Is your judgment really that clouded? You would think that after all the lies I have been fed, I would turn around and do the same to someone else?”

“Yes, I do, because one always likes to prey on those weaker than them in the same manner as they themselves have been prayed on in the past.”

“I’m not like that pet.”

“Don’t pet me. I have very complex trust issues and if you want to prove to me you didn’t take a lesson from Odin, then you have a lot of work to do,” Y/N spoke up.

Loki let out a loud huff, leaning forward on his knees to look her over. Lips a tight line as if deep in thought, wondering how to prove he was genuinely worried about her and that he was actually developing feelings for her stubbornness.

“When was the last time you ate,” Loki spoke up, getting to his feet to step to the doorway, but pausing to look back at her.

“What,” she asked in shock at the change in subject. Meeting his gaze, it was apparent he was putting up a front, trying to act annoyed with her.

“It’s a simple question. When was the last time you ate,” he repeated as if irritated, but evident in his tone that she wasn’t truly inconveniencing him. The god of mischief had a front to up hold.

“I’m not sure. I didn’t eat much at breakfast, haven’t ate much the last few days. I haven’t felt like it,” she admitted as he smirked at her.

“Now was that so hard? I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he grinned as she finally told him what he wanted to know.

With a sigh she leaned back on the pillows, might as well take advantage of the situation and get some rest while she could. Though she was curious to where they were exactly. Giving the god a few moments to be gone before deciding to get to her bare feet, sitting the empty cup on the bedside table. She felt wobbly to say the least but was able to teeter over to the door to open it.

She expected it to be locked and wasn’t prepared as it opened freely. Almost in a panic she grabbed onto it to stay on her feet. Cursing at herself for being so weak, but glad the sky looked to be clearing for a moment. The salt air a slap in the face but very welcomed as she stepped out towards the cliff. It felt good to be warmed by the sun, taking a seat on the rocky ledge to look out across the ocean.

It was calming, her breathing slowing to take in the scents blown into her face. The mood it put her in was relaxing, made her muscles lose their tension. It was over.

The fighting with Grim, the Hel of living in the cavern out of sight, out of his grasp. The All-father gone as well. There was Thor and Loki to contend with, but the thoughts of dealing with them didn’t give her a migraine. Rubbing her fingers over the bandages on her wrists, she was still scarred with Asgardian runes, but that meant nothing now.

Asgard was no more, they held no true power over her. The treaty burned, she gave the throne to Thor, which didn’t bother her one bit. What did nag at her though was why Loki was fascinated with her. The god had made sure to lace his concern with snark, his caring moments the god was sure to do in private and now he had her all alone in the long house.

A sense of calm washed over her, it set in it was finally over once more. The feel of someone placing something over her shoulders made her open her eyes to look up at Loki as he took a seat next to her.

“It’s calming out here,” was all he uttered as if not to disturb the tranquility of the moment. Y/N nodding in agreement, noting the light blanket he had dropped over her shoulders. The feel of the material in her fingers told her it was from Alfheim, deep green edged in Asgardian knot work.

Curiosity got the best of her as she gingerly leaned into his side. He stiffened for an instant before relaxing and moving so she sat comfortably.

“I thought you didn’t trust me,” Loki began as he looked over to her in the fading light. She pulled the blanket tighter and hid her eyes as if busying herself by looking into the opposite direction.

“I don’t,” she huffed settling closer, unable to stop the shiver of cold. She was still weak, still tired, and all that made her feel cold. “What did you bring back?”

“A full meal. Something Cade informed us you two hadn’t taken in several months,” Loki admitted as her head shook in agreement with the statement.

Leaning up to look at the god, getting ready to make a remark. “So, this is the part where you tell me you went to Alfheim to bring a meal back-,” she began to chuckle at him, but the look he gave her told her she wasn’t wrong. Her smirk fell, holy shit, he really was trying to change her outlook on him.

“I did. Was there something else you wanted instead,” he deadpanned, studying her expression over and secretly relishing in how she was shocked at this admittance.

“What-? No, no that will be fine,” she stammered slightly before stumbling to her feet to hurry back into the long house. Almost tripping over the threshold if it wasn’t for Loki catching her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush to his front. Slowly he walked her into the house before shutting the door and releasing her.

Cautiously she stepped away from him, trying to look at him as she did and paused looking him over. Still clutching the blanket close, she couldn’t help but to study him, his motives, she had renounced the crown, given it to Thor, was he still holding out for-.

“I don’t want the throne,” he spoke up as if he had heard her thoughts. He may have, she was slighly off her game, or maybe he was telling her what he thought she wanted to hear. This was confusing, maybe if fate hadn’t ruined her view on life she would truly know how to feel about his actions.

Loki took a step towards her, half expecting her to bolt but she stood still. Meeting her gaze, he froze now as she moved to place a scarred hand over his heart. Her hand was warm, comforting, he could feel her seidr pass from her to him, runes lighting up on her hand and trailing to the rest of her visible flesh, but he did note it never went beyond her neck. Though for the first time he seen the runes burn in her eyes, it worried him until he felt her seidr coil around his heart then twist its way into his mind.

It was a test of heart. A skill she found useful when she needed to know the truth. It was draining but would be worth it to make sure she and Cade where safe. She had control over all beast, which meant mortals, Aesir, gods and- .

“Jotun,” she echoed quietly as seidr continued to spiral through his mind, lighting the darkest recesses with ease.

Loki couldn’t believe how easily she manipulated her seidr into places he had hidden from himself. He was thankful she kept them hidden from him as she viewed them, felt the heart break, the bitterness, and found the venom he used to lace his conversations with. The burning red of her runes turning to a calm blue, it never done that back on Alfheim, and it worried him as tears fell from her eyes.

It worried him because he never witnessed her sob like this, after all that was done to her by Grim. She never shed tears like this when she was in the med bay of the compound, and when they went to Alfheim she kept a calm appearance, even when she lost her temper with Cade.

Careful to not disrupt her searching, he placed his hands on either side of her face but didn’t dare touch as he felt her continuing search. He waited until he felt her seidr pulling free of his mind and snaking from around his heart, laying his hands to her face. Using his thumbs, he pushed the tears away sensing how weak the use of her seidr made her.

“Why,” she began as she met his gaze, her hands going to his wrist to ground herself and stop the flow of tears.

“You seen why,” he spoke, furrowing his brow at her question. She seen, felt what he did for her, he knew that much at least.

“No Loki. Why would someone do that to a child! Why would someone pray on children like this!? Why would he treat you like an object. Norns! I thought I was the only one, but you, he raised you as a son-. Then he just-. I know you don’t want my pity,” she huffed as she pulled away from him, stepping over to the oak table.

The table was big enough for two with two place settings, making to push the tears away harshly she reached to pull the chair out. Jolting slightly as Loki’s hand reached out to pull it out for her, she looked back at him with red rimmed eyes.

“You’re right,” he began as he helped her to sit. “I don’t want your pity but,” he continued as he stepped to the seat next to hers and took it formally. “I do welcome the understanding. You see that I do have feelings for you, that will never change.”

With a nod she picked up the fork and began to slowly eat. For once she didn’t feel as if she had to rush the meal for fear of being caught or having to go protect someone. Though all the same Y/N finished before Loki and sat patiently to wait for him. Meeting his gaze when he was done, she gave him a kind smile, one that didn’t appear to be laced with spite.

“Did you bring any books?”

“Um, a few. On the book shelf,” he hinted next to the front door they had came through. Y/N nodding to him as she got to her feet, pulling the blanket around her as she did and stepped before the shelves.

Gingerly her scarred fingers reached out to touch over the spines of the books, it had been awhile since she had come across ones that weren’t so worn. A cold shiver making it’s way up her spine once more, tiredness washing over her, having to brace on the bookshelf for a moment.

“Are you alright,” came a calm voice next to her ear. Opening her eyes, she hadn’t realized she had closed to look back to Loki who was almost flush with her once again.

“I’m fine, tired but otherwise OK,” she sighed as she turned to step back to the bed. She figured it was best she go rest, releasing the book case but all she could do is bury her forehead into Loki’s chest.

The god went rigid for a moment before allowing his arms to lay across her shoulders delicately. He knew her ruined shoulder hurt still and was possibly needing a change of dressings on it followed by her ankles, wrist and neck.

“Let’s get you to bed. I should change your dressings,” he spoke quietly as she shook her head in agreement.

Wordlessly, Loki helped her to the large bed, getting her settled. Taking time with the ones on her wrist, ankles, and neck. The god relished in the feel of her soft flesh when he would ghost over it to unwrap the gauze. They didn’t need to be dressed thankfully, but it broke his heart because it didn’t give him a reason to continue his light caresses.

“I will leave while you tend to your shoulder,” he began, looking back to the fire to make sure it didn’t need attention, but the feeling of her hand on his forearm made him look back.

“Stay. It’s wrapped tight,” she admitted as he nodded and helped her lift the shirt, so she was able to pull one arm free but kept her breast covered.

Using seidr, he cut it free so she could keep her decency and pulled it gingerly from the wound in case it had stuck. Thankfully it hadn’t and didn’t appear it needed to be dressed either as he helped her pull the shirt back on.

“When do we go back to Alfheim,” she asked as he helped her to settle back to the pillows. Her eyelids were heavy as she watched him close.

“When you’re ready,” he admitted as he made sure to cover her well as another shiver visibly worked it’s way through her body.

“How was Cade,” she asked, sleep lacing her voice as she relaxed.

“He is healing well. The healers were able to repair the damage to his wings. Apparently Grim didn’t use dark magic on him,” Loki spoke solemnly, but he knew it gave her comfort to know the dragon was OK. “He has protected you since you were a babe. He is an excellent guardian.”

“He is. Maybe not as much as you have proved to be thus far,” she smirked sleepy as he shared the same smirk before getting to his feet to tend the fire and take care of the leftovers.

“Thank you my queen,” he smiled as he stepped to the fire.

“Loki,” she sighed out, he turned to listen, but she only smiled and looked out the dark window before looking back to him. “Never mind. I hope to have breakfast waiting when I wake up,” she chuckled before he shot her a smirk.

“It will be,” he spoke up as he made sure she was done speaking and turned back to the fireplace. Putting a few logs on, he turned back to note she was drifting off. Maybe she was coming around.


	11. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Loki return to Alfheim. The question is, does she take the throne? And does Loki finally let her know how he feels? But how does Cade take the gods advances on the reader?

A week away found Y/N and Loki returning to Alfheim, after numerous arguments of her taking the throne. It ended with the two sitting down to speak calmly on the subject and it was agreed she would do what was possible for the realm, and if she still felt the same then it would officially go to Thor.

The Bifrost subsided for Cade to rush forward, grabbing the still weak Norn into scalely arms, wrapping his wings around her to keep her tight. Finally, releasing Y/N to step forward to greet Thor who was sure to wrap her in a hug as well.

“You two look well,” Thor commented at how Loki seemed to keep a close eye on her as he stepped up to greet Thor as well.

“I am healing, but better. So, what do you have to tell me about the realm,” she began, stepping forward, Cade at her back with Loki beside him so she could speak with Thor.

“It is coming together,” he began to explain, telling her of the other realms getting in touch to renew treaties and the like since it was no longer under Grim’s control.

That evening found her staying late in the private study of her father, glaring down at numerous parchments that littered the table and questioning why she thought she could do this. Cade was on the dark balcony, looking across the dim scape dotted with lights in the courtyard. Cool hands snaking over her still soar shoulder to relieve the pain she had been trying to soothe over.

“How about a walk,” Loki spoke up as he got her to look away from the parchments, continuing to rub over the sore limb.

“A walk?”

“Yes, my queen, a walk,” he smiled as he released her shoulder so she could turn to look at him, gaze looking out to the balcony to Cade.

 _Go_ , Cade spoke in her mind as she nodded and left out of the room with Loki in tow, the dragon glaring after the god.

The walk was quiet, and for that she was thankful. Taking a trip out to the gardens that had been replanted. Pausing at the steps that led down into the pond area of the vining foliage when Loki offered his arm.

Thinking of pushing him away and continuing on, she didn’t for once. Pushing her pride down as she took it. Silently Loki led her around the ponds before stepping back to walk the corridors of the rebuilt palace. It was vast, almost like Asgard.

“You are patient,” she spoke up as they walked the calm corridor, the only ones except for the occasional guard.

“How so,” he looked at her suspiciously, wondering where she was going with the conversation.

“I mean, just with me,” she admitted as they paused. Still holding to his arm as she stepped to one of the rails of the open corridor to hide them behind a pillar to speak privately.

“I am patient with everyone,” he openly lied as she smirked at him.

“Liar,” she smirked as she pulled flush to him, taking him by surprise, but he gladly wrapped an arm around her thick middle.

“I am the god of lies pet, it is to be expected,” he laughed, Y/N tipping her chin up while he leaned his down, lips so close they almost touched.

“You don’t intimidate me Loki,” she smirked.

“It isn’t my intention, Y/N.”

“Then what is your intention?”

“This,” he admitted as he crushed his lips to hers, and instantly she melted into him.

He didn’t hesitate to grab her thigh, urging her to place them around his waist. With a slight jump, Y/N did as prompted while pushing him against a stone pillar. Her hands wrapped tight to his neck to keep him close as she rutted at his growing bulge, making him grunt out.

“I still don’t believe it,” she gasped, Loki moving swiftly spinning to pin her to the column but allowed her to her feet, hand cupping her cheek.

“Then how about I try once more,” he breathed hotly as he took her lips again, pulling her leg to his waist to give him better access. Using his free hand to sink into her pants to rub between soaked folds. She bucked on his fingers, body thrumming as cool digits reached clenching hole and paused when he realized-.

“You are untouched,” he gasped down her throat before being jerked away from her. A harsh growl after the fact as Cade slammed the god into the opposite pillar.

“Cade! Stop,” Y/N yelled at the dragon that held Loki off the floor against the pillar and snarling in his face.

“You touched my queen,” the dragon growled as he snapped in Loki’s face, Y/N scolding Cade unrelenting.

“I allowed it you giant gecko! Now let him down,” she spoke, hitting the dragon in the back of the head as he finally released Loki.

“He is Asgardian, I don’t trust them still,” the dragon growled down to her.

“Well, one he isn’t Asgardian,” Y/N began as Loki straightened his leathers, looking hurt to tell the truth, “and two, it’s my body, so, shoo!”

With a huff Cade left but glared at Loki who looked a bit embarrassed to having been caught.

“He’s always been that way,” she admitted, taking a step close to the god who looked put out at the moment, and she knew her chances had dwindled. “How abut I show you to your quarters?”

It was a quiet walk, and he didn’t offer his arm. Cade had now wounded his pride and Y/N knew all to well how that felt. Following him into the room she had granted him, the god turned to look at her, puzzling why she followed.

“The kiss. The moves in the corridor. Did you mean them,” she asked innocently, stepping closer as he gazed at her, unreadable.

“Every last one,” he admitted as he stepped to make his way into the bath. It left her alone in the room, looking after him before leaving to return to the study.

* * *

The next morning found Y/N asleep on the couch in the study, parchments draped over her along with a heavy fur. Cade having been keeping watch from the balcony where he was sunning himself. A faint knock on the door echoing through the chamber before it finally opened to reveal Loki. The god had gone to breakfast and she wasn’t there.

Stepping into the room, he looked warily at Cade who eyed him but didn’t make a move as the god entered with a tray of food and drink in hand. Carefully he sat it on the stand next to the couch she laid on before moving to pickup the parchments that had fallen, but what he truly wanted to do was brush the hair out of her face.

Settling to place the papers on the table behind him and keeping an eye on the dragon that had been watching him with interest. Loki turning back to Y/N who seemed to start awake as if someone had yelled at her, knocking the fur to the floor as she sat up glaring at Cade. Letting out a snort, the dragon stepped to the edge of the balcony and jumped off the edge of it.

“What time is it,” she spoke sleepily as Loki was placing the fur back over her legs while she sat up. Quietly he scooted the table before her, along with the tray.

“Several hours after breakfast,” the god spoke up, stepping away for her to eat and to the table to neaten the piles of parchment for her.

“Sorry about Cade,” she spoke up, Loki turning to look at her.

“He was only doing what he was supposed to,” the god spoke almost coldly, keeping focused on the papers.

In no time she got to her feet and stepped to his side. Y/N still moved sorely, but sure in her steps. Hesitating next to him to lay a hand on the small of his back, forcing him to freeze.

“Look at me,” she murmured, she was no idiot. The god finally turning to face her with a stoic look.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” she began as he pulled away from her touch. “I may be untouched, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t-.”

Before she could finish, Loki took his chance and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Holding her tired form flush as she smirked up at him, yelping out as he sat her on the table and stepped between her legs. His hands on either side of her neck, thumb cherishing her jaw as they held each other’s gaze.

“I could never hurt you love,” he began as he leaned down to place his lips to hers passionately but gently. The door to the study opening as the clearing of a gritty throat made them pause and Y/N slide off the table.

“Tonight,” she uttered, turning to face Cade and what looked to be a delegate that lingered in the hallway.

“You have visitors from Jotunheim,” Cade spoke as Thor stepped passed the dragon who was keeping the entrance blocked.

“Jotunheim? How did they enter the realm,” she asked, not surprised or scared, but curious.

“When Grim-. The spell on the passes was lifted when he left the throne, and they want to establish a better treaty,” Thor spoke up, standing with Cade, the two barring the door.

Y/N felt Loki shift, not sure where he was going she grabbed his hand and forced him to stay at her back. _Stay, please_ , she uttered to his subconscious and felt him agree as she nodded to the two too allow the visitors in.

Quickly she released Loki’s hand, but he remained standing behind her as 3 frost giants entered the room, making it seem smaller than what it was.

The three azure giants straitening in the thankfully vaulted room. They appeared leathery, older looking but for the one that seemed decorated in pieces of golden adornment. The three wearing nothing but loin coverings, the ones less adorned appeared to be guards. Thor and Cade stepping to either side of Y/N and Loki as the three paused before them.

“I am Jokul Skadison and I am here on behalf of the Jotun to attempt trade talks with the daughter of Alfheim,” his voice grated as he nodded to Y/N who stood tall and took in the group.

“Then where shall we begin,” she smiled, waving her hand to place three chairs for the giants and motioning for everyone to sit.

* * *

It was tiring, having to entertain the frost giants and going over the terms they wished for. It seemed that the isolation of Jotunheim had stunted the realm, they had little to offer but for leathers and various skills that could actually help in the rebuilding of the realm. It was a lot to consider and had left her sitting in the study late once more.

Loki entering to find Cade at the balcony doors, the creature nodding his scaly head and taking his leave as he did earlier that morning. Y/N sat at the table, never hearing anyone as she stared at the rough hand-written documents Jokul had brought with him. They were very old and even spoke of a trade in thralls, a thing she refused to have and scratched it down on another set of parchments while a tray was pushed in front of her and the documents gone with green seidr.

“Treaties and trades can wait, they don’t have to be written overnight,” Loki spoke as he took a seat next to her and began to place their meal out before them. A grumbling of her stomach let it be known she hadn’t eaten all day.

“Well, maybe if you wouldn’t keep running off to make sure my food was brought to me, then I would have someone here to help me write the damn things,” she poked while Loki made sure she was served, the room going quiet as they ate.

Once finished, she sat back to look at Loki who made sure the table was cleared. Getting to his feet to tug her to her own and backing her to the edge of the table. Helping her to sit like earlier that morning and cupping her jaw to cherish over it tenderly.

“Where were we love,” he smiled, leaning down to her lips but not taking them just yet. He was toying with her, and that was just fine.

“You mean before we were interrupted for the second time? What makes you think you will be successful this time,” she smirked as he laid his forehead to hers.

“Because I have an idea,” he breathed as with in a thought they were in her own room in the palace. It was new construction, just for her, and Loki pulled her flush. “They built this just for you love. They knew you wouldn’t want to-.”

“Then I love it,” she breathed in the dimness of the room, lit only by the fire in the large fireplace. Looking around to spot the bed and tug him to it.

Taking her lips, he tested to see if she would give and she was the one tugging him to the mattress with her as she fell back. Scooting back on the bed and dragging him with her as he followed her every move. Finally, settling against the pillows as he laid between her spread thighs. The gods hand’s touching over her sides as if he may hurt her.

“I’m not fragile,” she scolded, making the god smirk at her, taking the hem of her shirt to push his hand under it, touching over the soft scars that was once harsh, scabbed skin.

“I know,” he breathed, her hips bucking against his growing bulge.

Without hesitation, Y/N took their clothes with her weak seidr. Loki reaching between them to rub over delicate nub, causing her to buck for more and he gladly granted it. He wasn’t surprised she was so responsive, sensitive to his touch as he captured her lips again, caressing over her tongue with his and pressing her further back into the pillows.

Throwing her head back into the mattress, she couldn’t believe that he was driving her to an end on the tips of his fingers. A nip at her throat making her moan at the sensations he gave her just with the dancing of his fingers over her clit.

“Will you come undone for me lover,” he panted on her throat, it sounded as if he was having problems keeping it together. A nip at her tender, scarred throat had her arching up into him with her release.

Her arms wrapped under his to pull flush to his cool body as it washed over her, chasing her high on the tips of his fingers. Hardened nipples rubbing against his chest, creating a sensation that drove her even further into the void. Feeling him bury his face into the crook of her neck as he relaxed with her on the mattress, carefully removing his fingers, ample hips bucking and wet folds teasing the tip of leaking cock that pulled away from the contact.

“I’m sure Loki. Please,” she panted, pulling back to look at him, obvious he was holding back.

Loki finally met her gaze, holding it as she teased the head of his cock with soaked folds and dripping hole. Careful to not hurt her he took time prodding, working up to gently press into her cunt. There was resistance, tight, warm and felt like Valhalla. The woman clinging to him letting out shaking breaths as he took time to assure she wasn’t in pain.

Once settled into her warm cunt, he paused, allowing her time and to allow him the opportunity to compose himself. Holding tightly to the shivering form under him, he moved to sit with his legs out straight, shivering thighs on either side of his own. Loki held her upright, relishing in the way she clung to him, pulled tight to his torso and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Fingers dancing over her trembling spine, helping her relax as the burn and stretch began to give way. It was nothing like she expected, and he was far gentler than what she thought he ever would have been. His voice echoing in her ear to move when she was ready.

After what felt like forever, ample hips began to glide over his, her head leaving the crook of the gods neck. Loki didn’t hesitate to seize her lips, swallowing down her breathy moan. It was even more pleasurable than what she thought as his cock slid in and out of her cunt in all the ways she didn’t realize she needed.

The same familiar coil from her early release began to tighten once again and as his cock twitched inside her it ignited her desire for him more. It drove her to ride him harder, chasing her high as his hands fell to her hips to guide her, while her own wrapped around his face to keep his lips to hers.

Cunt clenching tighter around him, Loki couldn’t help the grunt that escaped as ample hips snapped harder against his. Swallowing her cry, it hit the right spot inside her again and again. Her body shivered hard against him, releasing her lips for her to cry out to the room of the release that washed over her. Laying his head to her chest as she arched into him, letting out his own groan of release as he came inside her clenching cunt.

Wrapping his arms around her shivering torso, Y/N collapsed into him as he remained upright and held close. Trailing his fingers along her spine to soothe and peppering kisses over her shoulder. Exhausted, she laid her sweat soaked head to his shoulder, it made her shiver to think of the ecstasy he had brought her twice and what had transpired.

“Are you alright lover,” Loki echoed as he moved to lay her back to the pillows. Carefully shuffling her, spent cock sliding free as he placed her onto her back and settled at her side. A steady, cool hand brushing fuzzed locks from her face.

“I’m fine, well better than that if it is possible,” she smiled at him lopsided. Feeling him tracing along her hip, he was following runes that marked her as property of Asgard and it tingled under his fingertips. It felt odd and made her look down to realize, even though it could never be broken, Loki was manipulating it into a different rune.

“You are no one’s property,” he breathed, fingers pulling away to reveal the rune of Alfheim. It was her own personal rune, one she hadn’t laid eyes on in centuries. “You belong to yourself love.”

“Maybe I could belong to you for awhile,” she exhaled. Yes, it was as cheesy a line as she had ever uttered, but there was no other way to say it.

“How long is awhile? Until the kingdom is stable or longer?”

“Hmm. How long does your kind live Loki?”

“5,000 years, give or take.”

“Then how does, 5,000 years, give our take sound?”

“Wonderful lover,” he smirked, pulling her close. It was obvious she was tired, not resisting the urge to pull in close to his chest and begin to drift to sleep.


End file.
